Tintallë
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: La canción del Deseo, la Estrella Nocturna, una hechicera malvada, mucha magia, misterio, aventura y amor, un amo eterno que sobrepasa el espacio, el tiempo, y hasta la muerte. Pésimo sumary pero les aseguró que la historia es buena.Terminada
1. Prólogo

Tintallë LA ESTRELLA NOCTURNA. POR: PRINCESS LALAITH  
  
ATENCIÓN: ÉSTE ES UN FANFIC DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP, LA HISTORIA A MÍ. UNA VEZ HECHA LA ACLARACIÓN... COMENCEMOS.  
  
Prólogo:  
  
Un enorme jardín, iluminado tan sólo por las estrellas. De pronto se escucha una explosión muy fuerte. La escena se centra en una terrible batalla que acaba de comenzar en ese mismo jardín. Se enfrentan dos magias, negra y blanca. Cada una canalizada a través de báculos en manos de dos misteriosas mujeres.  
  
La que maneja la oscuridad tiene un báculo negro que termina en una estrella con una flama negra alrededor, viste una túnica oscura; de cabello también negro, no distinguen las facciones en su rostro. La que maneja la luz lleva un vestido Lila, con una capa blanca y la capucha baja; su báculo es plateado, y termina en lo que parece ser una estrella púrpura rodeada por una espiral azul; en ella se distingue el cabello también negro, y su rostro es delicado. Detrás de ella se encuentran dos mujeres, de las cuales no se distingue la forma; lo único que se reconoce es que están cantando, y su voz es muy hermosa.  
  
-Desde la oscuridad entiendo la noche  
  
Los sueños fluyen, una estrella brilla  
  
¡Ah! Deseo una estrella nocturna.  
  
¡Mira! Una estrella surge de la oscuridad  
  
La canción de la estrella encanta mi corazón  
  
¡Ah! Deseo...  
  
Finalmente, al cabo de mucho rato, la magia blanca logra dominar, y envuelve a la negra por completo.  
  
La maga de lila se quita un broche del cuello y lo abre:  
  
-Vuelve a las sombras, a dónde perteneces. Fuera del tiempo y el espacio. Lejos de este mundo que tanto has atormentado. Que la magia de ésta noche libere para siempre a este mundo de todo mal. -recitó la maga.  
  
-¡Nooo! -gritó la maga de negro.  
  
-Éste es tu final, y el de toda la oscuridad. -sentenció la de lila.  
  
-Pues si es mi fin también será el tuyo. -dijo la de negro. -Pues yo declaro que éste hechizo es tu último. Tu vida llegará a su final antes de que puedas volver a ver a tu amado.  
  
-Por siempre en la noche brillarán las estrellas,  
  
Siempre entre la oscuridad nacerá la luz.  
  
El bien nunca muere, sólo duerme.  
  
Y de esta vida vendrán otras para amar. -cantaron las dos jóvenes en la oscuridad.  
  
-Y la voz nunca se extingue, sólo calla, descansa, aguarda, -dijo la de lila  
  
-Si el bien resplandece, la maldad es penumbra. La paz es temporal, el caos es eterno, -declaró la de negro.  
  
-Pero de la noche nace un nuevo día, un amanecer que ninguna de la dos veremos llegar. -recitó la maga de lila, su voz era decidida, aunque con un dejo de tristeza, -Pues éste es el final.  
  
Con eso alzó el broche al frente. El broche brilló y absorbió en segundos toda la oscuridad, incluida la maga negra. La maga de lila cayó de rodillas por el esfuerzo, después al suelo.  
  
-Adiós... amor... -murmuró en voz baja la maga de lila antes de cerrar los ojos. Su mano quedó abierta, y enredada en sus dedos estaba la cadena de plata, que aún sostenía el broche sellado.  
  
*** Fin del capítulo***  
  
Notas del Autor: Por cierto, la primera canción que cantan las dos jóvenes es la versión traducida al español de "Aníron (Deseo)", de "El Señor de los Anillos"; la segunda es parte de una canción que yo compuse y titulé: "Por siempre" -por eso la primera está mejor que la segunda. Otro detalle es que el título del Fanfic: "Tintallë", también fue sacado de los libros de J.R.R. Tolkien, siendo más precisa de "El Silmarilion", Tintallë significa 'Iluminadora', y es el nombre que algunos daban a Varda, la reina de los Valar y creadora de las estrellas. (Nota: Esto es sólo para los fanáticos de los libros de Tolkien que saben de lo que estoy hablando).  
  
Dejen reviews, gracias.  
  
Me despido por ahora.  
  
Adieu. 


	2. Un Romántico Encuentro

Tintallë LA ESTRELLA NOCTURNA. POR: PRINCESS LALAITH  
  
ATENCIÓN: ÉSTE ES UN FANFIC DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP, LA HISTORIA A MÍ. UNA VEZ HECHA LA ACLARACIÓN... COMENCEMOS.  
  
Capítulo 1. Un romántico reencuentro  
  
Era un día normal en el salón de 1° "A" en la preparatoria de Tomoeda. Dónde estudian nuestros protagonistas: Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Shaoran Li, y Meiling Li. Y para aquellos que quieran, les explicaré un poco quiénes son éstos peculiares protagonistas (¿Por qué peculiares? Porque no entran en el rango de normales); aquellos que no estén interesados en ésta explicación pueden saltarse el siguiente párrafo.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, experta en deportes, maga desde los diez años, cuenta ahora con dieciséis. Ella es alta, de ojos verdes, cabello castaño corto peinado en dos pequeñas coletas; con un humor muy alegre, y algo distraída. Su familia se compone de su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, su hermano Toya Kinomoto, y su cuñada (esposa de su hermano) Nakuru Kinomoto; su madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, murió cuando Sakura tenía tres años. Se convirtió en la heredera de las poderosas Cartas Clow, que gracias a su gran potencial de magia cambiaron a Cartas Sakura. La última carta fue capturada y convertida cuando ella tenía doce años y cursaba sexto de primaria (segunda película de CCS). Shaoran Li, miembro de la dinastía Li, descendiente directo del mago Clow Reed por parte de madre. De ojos cafés y cabello castaño; con un carácter algo serio, y muy atento, experto en artes marciales y el manejo de la espada. Su familia está formada por su madre, Yelan Li, y sus cuatro hermanas, Fanren, Shiefa, Feimei, y Fuutie. Deseaba ser el heredero de las Cartas Clow, pero fue vencido por Sakura. Se enamoró de ella, y logró confesárselo el día que vencieron a Eriol (fin de la serie de CCS). Sin embargo Sakura no le respondió. Un año después se reencontraron y tuvieron que luchar para capturar la carta sellada (segunda película de CCS); al final de lo cual Sakura se atrevió a confesarle a Shaoran que ella también lo quería. Tomoyo Daidouji, pese a no tener magia (hasta ahora) siempre ha acompañado a Sakura en sus aventuras. De ojos de un negro brillante, igual que su cabello; dueña de un carácter muy tranquilo, dulce y comprensivo; tiene una voz preciosa. Su familia está formada simplemente por su madre, Sonomi Daidouji, (no me pregunten del padre, no se sabe nada de él). Es prima segunda de Sakura, al ser su madre prima de la de Sakura. Además es la mejor amiga, fan #1, diseñadora y camarógrafa personal de Sakura. A ella no le importan los riesgos que deba correr con tal de poder filmar a Sakura en acción. Y por último tenemos a Meiling Li, prima segunda y ex-prometida de Shaoran. Siendo la única del clan Li que no posee magia a veces se siente menos. Sus ojos y su cabello son negros, y siempre va peinada de dos coletas; su carácter es un tanto revoltoso (latoso más bien). Fue la prometida de Shaoran por un tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él a la que quería era a Sakura, por lo que rompió su compromiso con Shaoran para que él pudiera estar con Sakura.  
  
Después de la captura de las cartas no sucedió nada mágico de importancia. Excepto el sencillo hecho de que casi un año después, justo cuando Sakura y Tomoyo entraban a secundaria Shaoran y Meiling regresaron a vivir a Japón. Y una semana después Sakura y Shaoran se volvieron novios. Tomoyo estaba muy feliz por su amiga, Sakura, aunque eso no le impedía sentirse un poco sola. Pues alguna vez hubo un chico que ella quiso, y que no había vuelto a ver desde hacía tantos años.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran estaban, como siempre, sentados uno junto al otro; Meiling sentada al otro lado de Shaoran, coqueteando con un chico que se sentaba frente a ella, llamado Estel Akuzka; y al otro lado de Sakura, Tomoyo, en silencio.  
  
-Buenos días, jóvenes alumnos, -los saludó el profesor entrando.  
  
-¡Buenos días! -respondió el salón a coro  
  
-Muy bien, -dijo el profesor, -Hoy se unirá a nuestra clase un nuevo alumno. Él viene de Inglaterra y quizá algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen.  
  
En éste punto a Tomoyo le brillaron los ojos y volteó a ver a Sakura.  
  
-¿Crees que sea...? -comenzó Tomoyo con emoción  
  
-Puede ser, -le respondió Sakura con esperanza.  
  
-Su nombre es Hiragizawa Eriol, -dijo el profesor, -Pasa por favor.  
  
Eriol entró en el salón y de inmediato arrancó suspiros de la mitad de las chicas. Era alto, de cabello negro, ojos de un azul profundo, y con un porte muy galante. De inmediato su vista se posó en Tomoyo. Quien se sonrojó al hacer contacto visual.  
  
-Buenos días, -saludó Eriol en voz alta, aunque no podía dejar de ver a Tomoyo,  
  
"Que hermosa se ve, pensó Eriol  
  
"En verdad se ve muy guapo, pensó Tomoyo  
  
-Pasa a tomar un lugar, -dijo el profesor, -Puedes sentarte junto a Daidouji.  
  
Tomoyo lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa, no podía creer que fuera tan afortunada de tener a Eriol sentándose a su lado.  
  
"Esa sonrisa la hace ver todavía más hermosa, pensó Eriol, "Si tuviera magia diría que me ha hechizado.  
  
-Buenos días Sakura, Shaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, -saludó Eriol, haciendo un ligero énfasis en el último nombre.  
  
-Buenos días, -saludaron Meiling y Sakura  
  
-Que gusto volver a verte, -dijo Shaoran  
  
-Buenos días, Eriol, -saludó Tomoyo haciendo el mismo énfasis en el nombre de él.  
  
-Finalmente volví, -dijo Eriol como un comentario, pero mirando a Tomoyo.  
  
-Si, -dijeron Sakura y Shaoran (Meiling había vuelto a la coquetería).  
  
-Me da mucho gusto, -dijo Tomoyo con aire soñador.  
  
Eriol se sonrojó un poco, aunque trató de disimularlo.  
  
Después de eso, la clase comenzó.  
  
Ahora me voy a permitir dar una pequeña introducción a este recién llegado. Su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, poderoso mago de Inglaterra, es la reencarnación del grandioso mago Clow Reed, el creador de las Cartas Clow (ahora Cartas Sakura), y antepasado de Shaoran. Callado, y algo tímido. Conoció a Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo en quinto grado de primaria cuando él llegó a causar ciertos problemas, que dieron pie a que Sakura convirtiera las cartas, (si quieren más detalles vean la serie, la tercera temporada).  
  
Esa tarde Shaoran acompañó a Sakura a su casa, y Meiling fue a ver jugar fútbol a Estel; por lo que Tomoyo tendría que regresarse sola a su casa.  
  
-Espera Tomoyo, -llamó una voz  
  
Los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaron apenas lo escuchó.  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? -preguntó él  
  
-Claro que sí Eriol, -dijo ella sonriente.  
  
Ambos caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Tomoyo habló.  
  
-Por cierto Eriol, -dijo Tomoyo, -¿Dónde te quedarás? Nakuru está casada, y tu casa fue demolida desde hace cuatro años.  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo Eriol, -Pero Kaho me ayudó a encontrar una hermosa casa. Ahí mudaré todas mis cosas; aunque la primera semana me quedaré en el Templo Tsukimine, con Kaho.  
  
-Ya veo, -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
En cierta forma, el pensar que Eriol estaría tan cerca de Kaho hacia sentirse extraña a Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Y tú cómo has estado? -preguntó Eriol  
  
-Bien, -dijo Tomoyo, -No ha habido mucha actividad desde la carta sellada.  
  
-Ah, -dijo Eriol sencillamente.  
  
Eriol deseaba hablar con Tomoyo, aclarar algunas cosas, pero no sabía cómo empezar (y no salgan con la ridiculez de que por el principio, ¿eh?).  
  
Después de un par de minutos en silencio Tomoyo empezó a cantar.  
  
-Desde la oscuridad entiendo la noche  
  
Los sueños fluyen, una estrella brilla  
  
¡Ah! Deseo una estrella nocturna.  
  
¡Mira! Una estrella surge de la oscuridad  
  
La canción de la estrella encanta mi corazón  
  
¡Ah! Deseo...  
  
-Que hermosa canción, -dijo Eriol  
  
Tomoyo calló y miró a Eriol.  
  
-¿Dónde la aprendiste? -preguntó él  
  
-No lo sé, -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-¿Eh? -Eriol estaba confundido  
  
-Así es, -dijo ella, -No recuerdo que me la hayan enseñado alguna vez; simplemente un día empecé a cantarla. Siento como si tuviera un significado muy especial, sólo que aún no sé cuál.  
  
Eriol simplemente asintió.  
  
Casi llegaban a casa de Tomoyo cuando Eriol la detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Eriol? -preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-Hay algo que he querido hablar contigo desde que llegué esta mañana pero no he podido, -dijo Eriol  
  
-¿Qué es? -preguntó Tomoyo con calma  
  
-Es que... bueno yo... yo quisiera... saber si tú... si tú.... aceptarías... ser... mi n-novia. -tartamudeó Eriol, y en cuanto terminó enrojeció tanto como tres jitomates puestos juntos. (y eso que él nunca se había sonrojado). Tomoyo se quedó inmóvil, como en shock; sin poder articular palabra.  
  
-Es comprensible que no quieras... -comenzó Eriol  
  
-Yo... -comenzó Tomoyo  
  
-O quizá sientes que te estoy presionando demasiado, yo no quiero eso. -siguió Eriol  
  
-Yo... eh... yo... -seguía tartamudeando Tomoyo  
  
-Si deseas tiempo no hay problema pues... -Eriol seguía con sus frases  
  
-¡Si! -consiguió decir Tomoyo por fin  
  
-¿Si? -repitió Eriol por un momento confundido  
  
-¡Si! -volvió a exclamar Tomoyo, -Si quiero, si quiero ser tu novia.  
  
Eriol tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamás se hubiera visto en su rostro.  
  
"Esa sonrisa, pensó Tomoyo, "Yo la he visto antes, pero, ¿Cuándo?  
  
-Me haces tan feliz, Tomoyo, -dijo Eriol, ésta última palabra pronunciada con el tono más cálido, amable y romántico que hayan escuchado jamás.  
  
-Yo también soy feliz, Eriol, -dijo Tomoyo con el mismo tono.  
  
Ambos se fueron acercando, poco a poco hasta que...  
  
-¡Señorita Daidouji, se le hace tarde y su madre no tarda en llegar! -sonó una voz por el interfón que había en el portón de entrada a la casa de Tomoyo.  
  
-Me tengo que ir Eriol, -dijo Tomoyo, había cierta tristeza en su voz, no quería alejarse de Eriol, su ahora novio.  
  
-Lo sé, Tomoyo, -dijo Eriol, -Pero nos volveremos a ver mañana. ¿Te parece si vengo y nos vamos juntos a la escuela?  
  
-¡Seguro! -exclamó Tomoyo, feliz ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Eriol pronto.  
  
-Entonces, -dijo Eriol, -Hasta mañana.  
  
-Hasta mañana, -murmuró Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo entró en su casa aún pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente.  
  
"¿Qué dirán Sakura y Shaoran cuando se enteren?, pensaba Tomoyo, "Ay soy tan feliz.  
  
Así la vio su madre. Con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto ella.  
  
-Supongo que estás así por un chico, -dijo la madre de Tomoyo  
  
La voz de su madre sacó a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos. Solamente para hacerla sonrojarse ligeramente.  
  
-Tomo eso como un sí, -dijo Sonomi (su madre), -Además debe ser el mismo chico que se alejaba de aquí cuando llegué.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices madre? -preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad.  
  
-Por que tenía la misma sonrisa que tú hija, -dijo Sonomi también sonriendo.  
  
Tomoyo se sonrojó nuevamente, pero la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro; y así se dirigió a su cuarto y pasó la noche soñando en volver a ver a Eriol.  
  
*** Fin del capítulo***  
  
No sé si les guste la pareja de Eriol y Tomoyo, pero a mí si, así que... ni modo. Si quieren dar su opinión respecto a mi Fanfic o a cualquier otra cosa. Por favor dejen reviews. Arigato.  
  
Me despido por ahora.  
  
Adieu. 


	3. Un Broche Peligroso

Tintallë LA ESTRELLA NOCTURNA. POR: PRINCESS LALAITH  
  
ATENCIÓN: ÉSTE ES UN FANFIC DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP, LA HISTORIA A MÍ. UNA VEZ HECHA LA ACLARACIÓN... COMENCEMOS.  
  
Capítulo 2. Un broche peligroso.  
  
Había pasado una semana desde que Tomoyo y Eriol eran novios, y en verdad que Sakura y Shaoran se habían alegrado mucho al enterarse. Eriol y Tomoyo habían adoptado la costumbre de que él la iba a recoger a casa de Tomoyo para que ambos caminaran hasta la prepa, además de que Tomoyo siempre le preparaba un bocadillo a él para el receso. Hacían una pareja muy bonita.  
  
Los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a un mercado cerca del parque, y después ir al parque a hacer un día de campo los cinco juntos: Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling; bueno, siete si contamos a los colados de Kero y Supy.  
  
-Hola Tomoyo, buenos días, -dijo Sakura al reunirse con su amiga en la entrada al parque.  
  
-Hola Sakura, Shaoran, -dijo Tomoyo y al instante bostezó.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-¿No dormiste bien anoche? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-No muy bien, -respondió Tomoyo  
  
En eso llegó Eriol  
  
-Hola Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, -este último nombre con su mismo tono cariñoso y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo.  
  
-Hola Eriol, -dijo Tomoyo a Eriol, y esbozó una sonrisa, la cuál tuvo que interrumpir cuando bostezó nuevamente.  
  
-¿Qué tienes Tomoyo? -preguntó Eriol  
  
-Justo eso le preguntábamos cuando llegaste, -dijo Shaoran  
  
-No es nada, -dijo Tomoyo, -No he dormido bien, nada más.  
  
-¿No has dormido bien? -Eriol estaba inquieto, -¿Por qué?  
  
-No estoy segura, -dijo Tomoyo, -A últimas fechas he tenido extraños sueños que recuerdo vagamente al despertar.  
  
-O sea que no estás segura de lo que soñaste, -dedujo Sakura  
  
-No del todo, -dijo Tomoyo, -Recuerdo un jardín, muchas luces, y unas voces cantando.  
  
-¿Cantando? -preguntó Eriol aún más confundido  
  
-Si, -dijo Tomoyo, -Precisamente la canción que he estado cantando.  
  
-¿Cuál canción? -intervino Kero  
  
-No estoy segura como se llama, -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Cántala, -animó Sakura  
  
Tomoyo sonrió y asintió, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar:  
  
-Desde la oscuridad entiendo la noche  
  
Los sueños fluyen, una estrella brilla  
  
¡Ah! Deseo una estrella nocturna.  
  
¡Mira! Una estrella surge de la oscuridad  
  
La canción de la estrella encanta mi corazón  
  
¡Ah! Deseo...  
  
-Es muy hermosa, -murmuró Sakura con aire soñador.  
  
-¿Dónde la escuchaste? -preguntó Shaoran, -Es decir, además de en tu sueño.  
  
-En ningún lado, -dijo Tomoyo, -No recuerdo haberla oído antes. Además, no se cómo, pero estoy segura que ésta canción tiene un significado muy especial.  
  
-Quizá es una canción de cuando eras muy pequeña, -dijo Eriol  
  
-Quizá, -dijo Tomoyo, pero algo en su voz hacia ver que ella no creía que fuera así.  
  
-Hola chicos, -saludó una voz llegando  
  
Los demás no reaccionaron  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó ella, -Pareciera como si se acabara de morir alguien.  
  
-No es nada Meiling, -dijo Shaoran sin darle importancia.  
  
Meiling no le creía mucho, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.  
  
-Entonces, -dijo ella finalmente, -Iremos al mercado, ¿O no?  
  
-Claro, -dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa; y olvidando la plática echó a correr calle abajo con Meiling.  
  
Los demás también decidieron dejar la conversación para otra ocasión y siguieron a Sakura y a Meiling tan rápido como podían.  
  
Pasaron toda la mañana en el mercado, admirando todas las cosas que ahí habían, eran realmente hermosas. Objetos antiguos, joyería, y toda clase de curiosidades.  
  
En una tienda en especial Eriol llevó a Tomoyo.  
  
-Mira, -le dijo él, y le señaló un par de pendientes de plata con forma de estrellas que colgaban de pequeñas líneas muy finas.  
  
-Son hermosos, -dijo Tomoyo con admiración.  
  
Eriol hizo un pequeño ademán a la dependiente. Al instante ella sacó una caja de terciopelo azul y se la entregó a Eriol.  
  
-Toma, -dijo él dándosela a Tomoyo  
  
Ella tomó la caja con emoción y la abrió. Dentro había un par de pendientes idénticos. Tomoyo ahogó un suspiro y una exclamación. No sabía si sonreír, gritar o llorar de la emoción. Finalmente optó por lo primero.  
  
-Muchas gracias Eriol, -dijo ella con un suspiro.  
  
-Ven, -dijo él, -Déjame te los pongo.  
  
Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo y le puso los pendientes.  
  
-Te quedan maravillosamente, -dijo Eriol  
  
Tomoyo se miró en el espejo con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.  
  
-Gracias Eriol, -dijo Tomoyo, -Son hermosos.  
  
-Tu eres más hermosa que todas las estrellas del cielo juntas, -le murmuró Eriol  
  
-Eriol... -murmuró Tomoyo sonrojándose ligeramente.  
  
Ambos se acercaron, se iban a besar, cuando...  
  
¡Tras!  
  
Ambos se separaron y salieron a ver lo que ocurría. Nada grave, Supy había chocado con unas cajas haciéndolas caer, esto mientras perseguía a Kero.  
  
-Lo voy a matar, -murmuró Eriol para sí  
  
-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-No, nada, -respondió Eriol, -¿Nos vamos?  
  
-Si, -dijo Tomoyo, -Busquemos a Sakura y a Shaoran.  
  
Con eso ambos caminaron en busca de sus amigos.  
  
Los encontraron en una florería, donde Shaoran le compró a Sakura un pequeño arreglo de flores de cerezo con las que ella se arregló el cabello.  
  
-Te ves muy bonita, -dijo Shaoran  
  
-Gracias, -dijo Sakura  
  
Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
"Si tan sólo Supy no hubiera interrumpido, pensó Eriol  
  
Cuando Shaoran y Sakura se percataron de que estaban siendo observados por sus amigos se pudieron rojos hasta las orejas.  
  
-¿Saben dónde está Meiling? -preguntó Sakura para tratar de tranquilizarse.  
  
-No, no la hemos visto desde hace rato, -dijo Eriol  
  
Tomoyo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.  
  
Los cuatro caminaron por el mercado un rato, hasta que encontraron a Meiling en una tienda de antigüedades.  
  
-Hola Meiling, -dijo Shaoran, -Te hemos estado buscando.  
  
-Lo siento, -dijo ella, -Es que no quise ser inoportuna por...bueno...ya saben. Así que decidí recorrer el lugar y ver que encontraba. Y vaya que encontré algunas cosas interesantes.  
  
-¿Ah sí? -preguntó Sakura entrando  
  
Los demás entraron.  
  
En el momento que Tomoyo entró se comenzó a sentir extraña. Se detuvo, estaba muy mareada; retrocedió.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Eriol  
  
-No...no sé, -respondió Tomoyo, -Me siento... extraña.  
  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó Eriol  
  
-No estoy segura, -dijo Tomoyo, -Es algo en el ambiente.  
  
Eriol estaba confundido, pero prefirió quedarse junto a Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Ya decidió que va a llevar señorita? -preguntó el joven encargado del lugar.  
  
-Si, -respondió Meiling, -Llevaré este collar.  
  
Diciendo esto le entregó al joven un collar que tenía en la mano; luego sacó el dinero y lo pagó.  
  
-¿Qué compraste? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Este collar, -dijo Meiling mostrándoselo.  
  
Era un broche gris oscuro, colgado de una cadena de plata. Era muy hermoso, en la parte superior tenía grabada un extraño símbolo(Como un corazón con una cruz encima). Mientras que detrás tenía escrita una palabra: Aníron.  
  
-¿No es hermoso? -preguntó Meiling  
  
Todos asintieron, mientras se dirigían al parque para almorzar.  
  
No tardaron en llegar, pues el parque quedaba cerca del mercado. Mientras Sakura y Shaoran sacaban la comida Eriol puso el mantel en el suelo; Meiling seguía curioseando el broche, y Tomoyo se sentía cada vez peor.  
  
-¿Todavía te sientes mal Tomoyo? -preguntó Eriol  
  
-Si, -respondió Tomoyo, -Yo creía que era algo del mercado, pero creo que es algo más; aunque no estoy segura que.  
  
-Quizá te bajó la presión, -intervino Shaoran  
  
-O el calor te hace daño, -agregó Sakura  
  
-No creo que sea eso, -murmuró Tomoyo en voz baja.  
  
Por un momento Tomoyo tuvo una extraña visión. Ese mismo broche, sujeto por una mano blanca, que después caía al suelo, y soltaba el broche. Tomoyo cerró los ojos mientras sentía como un extraño escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Voy a abrirlo, -dijo Meiling, -Tengo curiosidad por saber que es lo que hay en su interior.  
  
Al decir esto, Meiling comenzó a buscar una ranura en la orilla del broche, por donde lo pudiera abrir. Tomoyo volvió a sentir ese terrible escalofrío, se puso una mano en la frente. Entonces, sintió como si una extraña energía le recorriera todo el cuerpo; y al instante recordó todo su sueño. Sin saber porque lo hacía, se puso de pie al instante y gritó:  
  
-No Meiling, ¡Detente!  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde, justo en ese momento Meiling había abierto el broche.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo? -preguntó Eriol preocupado y confundido a la vez.  
  
-No...no... -murmuró Tomoyo, -Ya es tarde...ya es tarde.  
  
Y sin más, Tomoyo se desmayó.  
  
Eriol la sostuvo en sus brazos.  
  
De pronto, vieron como el cielo se oscureció, y los tres jóvenes magos sintieron una fuerte presencia mágica, magia maligna. Se dieron la vuelta a tiempo para ver una sombra a los pies de Meiling, que poco a poco se fue alzando a su alrededor, hasta envolverla.  
  
-¡Que demo...! -comenzó Eriol  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -exclamó Sakura  
  
-¡Meiling! -gritó Shaoran  
  
*** Fin del capítulo***  
  
Hola, ¿Qué tal? Espero que éste Fanfic les esté gustando. Como un tecnicismo, sólo les digo que la palabra grabada al reverso del broche: "Aníron" es élfico para 'Deseo', y es también ese el título de la canción que Tomoyo canta de vez en cuando. Apenas empieza y las cosas ya se están poniendo difíciles para nuestros protagonistas. ¿Qué le estará pasando a Meiling? La respuesta la sabrán en el próximo capítulo  
  
Manden sus reviews por fa'. Arigato  
  
Me despido por ahora.  
  
Adieu. 


	4. La Estrella de las Sombras

Tintallë LA ESTRELLA NOCTURNA. POR: PRINCESS LALAITH  
  
ATENCIÓN: ÉSTE ES UN FANFIC DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP, LA HISTORIA A MÍ. UNA VEZ HECHA LA ACLARACIÓN... COMENCEMOS.  
  
Capítulo 3. La estrella de las Sombras.  
  
-¡Meiling! -gritó Shaoran  
  
Las sombras se separaron, como si una extraña magia las hubiera alejado. Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol esperaban ver a Meiling, quizá algo herida; pero lo que vieron los dejó pasmados. Ahí se encontraba Meiling, pero muy cambiada. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra, un báculo negro terminado en una estrella con una flama también negra. Su rostro se había endurecido, sus ojos habían perdido su anterior brillo, y su mirada era ahora fría, cruel.  
  
-¡Meiling! -gritaron los tres.  
  
-¡Se equivocan! -exclamó la maga, -Yo ya no soy esa tonta niña que no podía tener su propia magia. Soy otra. Y soy más poderosa que todos ustedes.  
  
Diciendo esto se preparó para atacar a los chicos. Pero Sakura reaccionó antes:  
  
-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, -recitó Sakura, -Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien ha aceptado ésta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!  
  
La maga lanzó una bola de fuego negro hacia ella.  
  
-¡Shield! -exclamó Sakura  
  
Un fino escudo los protegió.  
  
-Sakura, -dijo Eriol  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella  
  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí, -murmuró él.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Sakura, -¿Quieres que huyamos?  
  
-Si, -dijo Eriol, -Al menos por ahora.  
  
-Pero, -comenzó Sakura  
  
-Eriol tiene razón Sakura, -dijo Shaoran, -Este no es el momento, ni el lugar para tener una pelea de magia.  
  
-Y además Tomoyo... -dijo Eriol sosteniéndola.  
  
-Entiendo, -dijo Sakura. -A la de tres ustedes corran. Yo daré un ataque para confundirla y luego los seguiré.  
  
-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
Sakura asintió con determinación.  
  
-De acuerdo, -dijo Eriol  
  
-¡Ahora! -exclamó Sakura  
  
Con esto, ella sacó otra carta Clow y la lanzó al aire.  
  
-Carta Sakura ayúdanos con tu magia, -recitó ella, -¡Illusion!  
  
Eriol, con Tomoyo en brazos echó a correr, Shaoran lo siguió; y justo detrás Sakura. La maga de negro quedó un poco desorientada a causa de la ilusión que la carta formó en el lugar.  
  
-¡Ilusos! -gritó la maga, -Ésta vez los dejaré escapar, pero nos volveremos a ver, y la próxima vez los mataré, a todos. Pues nadie puede vencerme, nadie puede vencer a la estrella de las sombras.  
  
Con esto, la maga de negro se envolvió en una enorme llama negra y se esfumó.  
  
Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol no dejaron de correr hasta llegar a la casa de Eriol. Una vez ahí, Eriol depositó a Tomoyo en un sofá y pidió a Supy que les trajera agua. Tenían que tranquilizarse.  
  
Después de tomar algo de agua Shaoran habló.  
  
-Eriol, -dijo él, -¿Tú sabes quien era esa mujer?  
  
-No estoy seguro, -dijo él, -Pero quizá pueda encontrar algo en la biblioteca.  
  
Eriol se iba a retirar cuando vio a Tomoyo.  
  
-No te preocupes, -le dijo Sakura, -Yo la cuidaré, en cuanto despierte te llamo.  
  
Eriol asintió.  
  
-Supy, ven conmigo, -indicó Eriol a su pequeño guardián.  
  
-Si, amo, -dijo Supy y se fue volando tras él.  
  
Eriol se fue a la biblioteca, mientras Sakura y Shaoran se quedaban en la sala con Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Por qué crees que le pasó eso a Meiling? -preguntó Shaoran para romper el silencio.  
  
-No lo sé, -dijo Sakura con un dejo de tristeza.  
  
-Es que no es justo, -dijo Shaoran, le temblaba la voz -¿Por qué ella? Ella es buena, y nunca ha hecho daño, hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera tenía magia propia.  
  
-No te preocupes Shaoran, -dijo Sakura yendo hacia él y poniendo una mano en su hombro, -La rescataremos, te lo prometo.  
  
Shaoran asintió levemente.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Tomoyo abrió los ojos.  
  
-¿Eh?...¿Qué pasó?...¿Dónde estoy? -preguntaba Tomoyo  
  
-Iré a avisarle a Eriol, -dijo Shaoran saliendo de la sala.  
  
Sakura asintió mientras Shaoran se retiraba. Después se acercó a Tomoyo y le ofreció un vaso con agua. Ella lo tomó y bebió lentamente, ya refrescada, su memoria volvió y recordó todo lo ocurrido.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el parque? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Si, creo que sí, -dijo Tomoyo, -Meiling, el broche... ¡El broche!  
  
-Es inútil que grites ahora Tomoyo, -le dijo Sakura, -Es tarde ya, Meiling abrió el broche y quedó poseída.  
  
Tomoyo se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá abatida.  
  
-Maldición, -masculló ella.  
  
-Tomoyo, -dijo Sakura, -¿Por qué trataste de impedir que Meiling abriera el broche?  
  
-No estoy segura, -respondió Tomoyo  
  
-¿Acaso tú sabías lo que pasaría si ella lo abría? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Todo es muy confuso, -dijo Tomoyo, -Pero ya les dije que he estado teniendo sueños muy extraños, de una batalla, la canción, y un hechizo. Después me empecé a marear, y tuve una visión de ese broche. Y entonces, tuve el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, pero no a tiempo.  
  
-Quizá aún haya esperanza, -dijo Shaoran entrando  
  
-¿Qué encontraron? -preguntó Sakura  
  
Eriol le mostró el libro que llevaba en la mano, luego se acercó a Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Estás bien Tomoyo? -preguntó Eriol  
  
-Si Eriol, -respondió Tomoyo, -Estoy bien.  
  
A Tomoyo le llamó la atención el libro que llevaba Eriol en la mano.  
  
-¿Puedo? -preguntó ella extendiendo la mano  
  
-Claro, -dijo Eriol y le entregó el libro.  
  
Tomoyo lo puso en su regazo, lo abrió y comenzó a pasar las páginas. No sabía exactamente que estaba buscando, sólo que lo sabría en cuanto lo viera. Así estuvo unos instantes hasta que se detuvo en una página, se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando una exclamación.  
  
-¿Qué es? -preguntó Shaoran confundido  
  
-Es ella, -dijo Tomoyo señalando la imagen en la página  
  
-¿Quién? -preguntó Sakura  
  
Eriol tomó el libro en sus manos y les mostró la página. Había un dibujo de una maga, y en la parte superior decía:  
  
-Metzlisis, la Estrella de las Sombras  
  
-¿La estrella de las Sombras? -repitió Sakura sin comprender.  
  
-Así es, -dijo Eriol, -La hechicera más terrible que ha existido en los últimos siglos. Shaoran tomó el libro de manos de Eriol y leyó en voz alta: -Metzlisis, La estrella de las Sombras, con el poder del fuego en su báculo. Es una de las hechiceras más poderosas del pasado siglo. Muerta en una batalla en la noche del Solsticio de Primavera; se dice que todos sus poderes fueron sellados por otra hechicera. Se desconoce el lugar donde yacen estos poderes, pues la maga que los selló murió esa misma noche.  
  
-¿Y quién selló los poderes? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Tintallë, -murmuró Eriol, había en su voz un dejo de nostalgia, de melancolía, como si ese nombre le trajera recuerdos, hermosos y a la vez tristes.  
  
-Tintallë, la estrella nocturna, -dijo Shaoran leyendo otra página del libro. -Con el poder del agua en su báculo. Una de las hechiceras más poderosas del siglo pasado. Cayó muerta en batalla, cuando finalmente había podido vencer a la terrible Metzlisis.  
  
Eriol sólo asintió, pareciera que acabara de recordar aún más cosas, y que eso lo entristeciera sobremanera.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Eriol? -preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-Es que... yo las conocí.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
*** Fin del capítulo***  
  
Bien, ¿Qué tal esto que le pasó a Meiling? Ella quería tener poderes ¿No?, Ahora los tiene. De una manera bastante particular si me permiten agregar. A Meiling sólo resta decirle: 'Ten cuidado con lo que deseas'.  
  
Pero bueno, ya saben, todo lo que me quieran decir dejen reviews. Arigato.  
  
Me despido por ahora.  
  
Adieu. 


	5. Recuerdos del Pasado

Tintallë LA ESTRELLA NOCTURNA. POR: PRINCESS LALAITH  
  
ATENCIÓN: ÉSTE ES UN FANFIC DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP, LA HISTORIA A MÍ. UNA VEZ HECHA LA ACLARACIÓN... COMENCEMOS.  
  
Capítulo 4. Recuerdos del pasado.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres con que tú las conociste? -preguntó Sakura, -Digo, eso es imposible, estamos hablando de hace un siglo.  
  
-Y estamos hablando de mi vida pasada, -agregó Eriol  
  
-Tu vida pasada, -dijo Shaoran, -Te refieres a Clow, Clow Reed.  
  
-Exacto, -dijo Eriol, -Cuando yo era Clow Reed conocí a Tintallë NightStar (Estrella Nocturna) y a Metzlisis ShadowStar (Estrella de las Sombras).  
  
-Yo aún no entiendo, -dijo Sakura  
  
-El amo Clow conoció a estas importantes hechiceras, -explicó Supy, -convivió con ellas, y...  
  
-Suficiente Supy, -interrumpió Eriol  
  
-Si amo, -dijo Supy sumisamente.  
  
Shaoran y Sakura se miraron preguntándose que hubiera dicho Supy si Eriol no lo hubiera interrumpido. Tomoyo, ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Como les decía, -continuó Eriol, -Yo las conocí cuando era Clow Reed, no recuerdo todo realmente, pero me llevaba muy bien con Tintallë. Ella era muy dulce muy amable. Y una hechicera muy poderosa. Era todo lo opuesto a Metzlisis, pues ésta, aunque era igualmente poderosa que Tintallë, era fría, y tenía un corazón lleno de maldad. Yo recuerdo a Tintallë más que a Metzilisis, pues conviví más con ella. Ella me ayudó a descubrir muchas cosas, mi potencial de magia; de hecho, dos de las cartas se crearon en honor a ella.  
  
-¿En serio? -preguntó Sakura sorprendida.  
  
Eriol asintió. Sakura sacó las cartas y se las mostró. Eriol sacó dos y se las mostró.  
  
-Voice y Song, -leyó Shaoran  
  
-Así es, -dijo Eriol, -Algo que no puedo olvidar de Tintallë es que tenía una voz muy dulce, y cantaba bellísimo. Éstas cartas fueron hechas en base a la mágica voz de Tintallë. Ella dijo que eran mi regalo de cumpleaños, yo usé mi magia para que Voice y Song se quedaran en su forma física, y estuvieran siempre con Tintallë. Como sus doncellas, o damas de compañía. Mientras toda ésta conversación seguía, Tomoyo seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, murmurando en voz baja la misma canción:  
  
-Desde la oscuridad entiendo la noche  
  
Los sueños fluyen, una estrella brilla  
  
¡Ah! Deseo una estrella nocturna.  
  
¡Mira! Una estrella surge de la oscuridad  
  
La canción de la estrella encanta mi corazón  
  
¡Ah! Deseo...  
  
-Ahora que recuerdo, esa era la canción de Tintallë, -dijo Eriol señalando a Tomoyo.  
  
-¿La canción que canta Tomoyo? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Así es, -dijo Eriol, -esa canción se llama Aníron, Deseo.  
  
-Aníron, -murmuró Shaoran, -¡Era lo que estaba escrito en el reverso del broche que compró Meiling!  
  
-Ahora entiendo, -dijo Eriol, -El broche debió ser el broche de Tintallë. Y en él, ella debió haber encerrado el alma de Metzlisis.  
  
-¿Pero que hacía el broche de Tintallë en una tienda de antigüedades? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-No estoy seguro, -dijo Eriol, -Recuerdo que yo le regalé ese collar a Tintallë, en su cumpleaños, a ella le gustaba mucho. Cuando murió yo conservé el collar. Es probable que después de mi muerte alguien lo encontró, lo vendió, y después de un tiempo acabó en la tienda de antigüedades.  
  
-¿Pero por qué lo abrió Meiling? -preguntó Shaoran. -¿Por qué?  
  
-Quizá ella era la reencarnación de Metzlisis, -dijo Eriol  
  
-¿Entonces por qué no tenía magia? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-Porque seguramente la magia, junto con la maldad, estaban encerradas en el medallón, -dedujo Sakura  
  
-Ya lo creo, -dijo Eriol  
  
-Pero si Metzlisis reencarnó, -dijo Sakura, -¿Qué hay de Tintallë?  
  
-No lo sé -dijo Eriol  
  
Shaoran lo miró sin creerle.  
  
-El día que ella murió yo no estaba en casa. -explicó Eriol, -Había salido a buscar unas cosas que necesitaba para crear otra Carta Clow. Ella se quedó en casa con Song y Voice. Pero cuando yo volví... no había nadie en la casa...sentí una magia muy débil y salí al jardín... al cabo de un rato alcancé a ver a Song y Voice murmurando en voz baja la canción, ellas estaban hincadas...y junto a ellas estaba Tintallë...estaba... muerta, -a Eriol se le cortó la voz.  
  
Era como si a una parte de él realmente le afectara todo eso que les estaba contando; como si esa hechicera, Tintallë, hubiera sido alguien muy especial en su vida pasada.  
  
-Sakura, -dijo Shaoran, -Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa. Es tarde y tu hermano Toya, así como Nakuru, y tu papá deben estar muy preocupados.  
  
-Si, -dijo Sakura, -Creo que hablaré esto con Kero y Yue en cuanto pueda.  
  
-No creo que recuerden nada, -dijo Eriol en voz baja.  
  
Sakura ya no dijo nada; y ella y Shaoran salieron de la casa de Eriol en silencio.  
  
Mientras Shaoran acompañaba a Sakura a su casa, ambos pensaban. Había algo extraño en todo esto. Eriol sabía más de lo que les había dicho, y debía haber algo muy especial en torno a esa hechicera para que Eriol sufriera tanto. Tenían que resolver éste misterio lo antes posible.  
  
Las guardaespaldas acababan de pasar a recoger a Tomoyo. Ella se despidió de Eriol con un beso, un beso que a ambos les hizo recordar algo, un sentimiento que parecía haber estado enterrado en el fondo de sus corazones. Tomoyo trató de ignorar esto y subió al auto, el cual se perdió pronto calle abajo.  
  
Pero Eriol permaneció un rato en la puerta.  
  
-Tintallë... -fue lo único que murmuró Eriol antes de entrar nuevamente a su casa.  
  
*** Fin del capítulo***  
  
Ya sé que el capítulo estuvo muy corto, pero yo estaba algo 'corta' de ideas. Les prometo mejorar en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Y ya saben: comentarios, ideas y sugerencias dejen reviews. Arigato  
  
Me despido por ahora.  
  
Adieu. 


	6. El Retorno

Tintallë LA ESTRELLA NOCTURNA. POR: PRINCESS LALAITH  
  
ATENCIÓN: ÉSTE ES UN FANFIC DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP, LA HISTORIA A MÍ. UNA VEZ HECHA LA ACLARACIÓN... COMENCEMOS.  
  
Capítulo 5. Retorno.  
  
Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol se habían reunido nuevamente en la mansión de Eriol, ésta vez los acompañaba Nakuru (la esposa de Toya), y Kaho (la esposa de Yukito), así como Kero y Supy.  
  
-Pues yo no recuerdo muchas cosas de ese entonces, -dijo Kero después de que le dijeron todo lo que sabían, -Sólo recuerdo que Tintallë realmente era muy poderosa.  
  
-¿Yue no sabe algo? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-No, -dijo Kaho, -Sakura fue a buscarnos ayer y le preguntó, no recuerda nada más que Kerberus.  
  
-¿Y qué es lo que recuerdan? -preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-Es extraño, recuerdo que ella vivía en la casa con el amo Clow, ellos dos se llevaban muy bien. -les platicó Kero, -También recuerdo que ella era una persona muy especial, para mí, para Yue , para muchas de las cartas, y en especial para el amo Clow.  
  
-Si, -admitió Eriol, -En mi vida pasada, yo la quise mucho.  
  
-¿Estabas enamorado de ella? -preguntó Sakura  
  
Eriol no respondió.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre Tomoyo? -preguntó Kero  
  
Tomoyo tenía una mano en la cabeza, y parecía estarse esforzando mucho en algo.  
  
-¿Estás bien Tomoyo? -preguntó Eriol preocupado.  
  
-Si, -dijo Tomoyo, -Estoy bien  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre entonces? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Es que siento que tengo que recordar algo, -explicó Tomoyo, -Pero no sé exactamente que.  
  
-¿Entonces cómo sabes que tienes que recordar algo? -preguntó Shaoran confundido  
  
-No estoy segura, -dijo Tomoyo, -Es algo que siento. Y siento que hay algo, algo muy importante que tengo que recordar, y no lo logro.  
  
-Eso me recuerda, -intervino Kaho, -Dicen que Tomoyo tuvo los sueños, y que sabía la canción de Tintallë. ¿Por qué?  
  
-No estoy seguro, -dijo Eriol, -Pero si sé que debe haber un buen motivo para esto.  
  
-Tal vez podríamos averiguarlo. -dijo Sakura  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntaron todos, -¿Cómo?  
  
-Hay una manera muy sencilla, -dijo Sakura buscando algo en su bolsa, -Y Eriol ya debe sospechar cual es.  
  
Eriol la miró suspicazmente los demás a la expectativa. Finalmente Sakura sacó una de sus cartas, y la mostró a los demás.  
  
-La Carta del Retorno. -dijo Eriol  
  
-Exacto, -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, -Con ésta carta puedo hacer que viajemos al pasado, a la época de la hechicera Tintallë, hablar con ella y averiguar por qué Tomoyo tuvo esos sueños, y de paso como derrotar a Metzlisis.  
  
-Sakura, -dijo Shaoran, -Sabes que el poder de ésta carta es muy difícil de controlar, podrías terminar en una época equivocada, o perdida entre épocas.  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo Sakura, -Pero pienso correr el riesgo.  
  
-Y no estará sola, -dijo Eriol, -Si yo uno mi magia con la de ella, podríamos ir hasta tres.  
  
-Entonces yo también iré. -dijo Shaoran decidido.  
  
-Bien, -dijo Sakura, -Entonces estamos decididos.  
  
-Lo mejor sería que partieran de aquí mismo, -sugirió Kaho, -Para no batallar con la ubicación del lugar.  
  
-Es cierto, -apoyó Nakuru.  
  
-Sakura, -dijo Tomoyo,  
  
-Si Tomoyo, -dijo Sakura viéndola  
  
-¡Ponte uno de mis trajes! -exclamó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
  
Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran se fueron de espaldas con eso.  
  
-Es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian, -murmuró Kaho en voz baja.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Sakura estaba vestida con una linda blusa rosa tornasol con mangas largas, abiertas de un lado, una falda corta lila claro, y debajo de ésta un mallón rosa claro, zapatillas lilas, y una banda para el cabello también lila. Eriol y Shaoran llevaban cada uno su traje de costumbre; de Shaoran el verde oscuro, y de Eriol la túnica azul marino.  
  
-Bien, -dijo Sakura, -¿Están todos listos?  
  
Eriol y Shaoran asintieron.  
  
Sakura lanzó la Carta del Retorno al aire, alzó su báculo, y golpeó la carta con éste:  
  
-Carta Sakura atiende la orden de tu ama, presta tu poder a mi estrella para retornar al pasado, a la época antes de que la hechicera Tintallë perdiera la vida. ¡Return!  
  
Eriol y Shaoran pusieron cada uno una mano en los hombros de Sakura, y los tres desaparecieron.  
  
-Ahora sólo nos queda esperar, -dijo Kaho con calma.  
  
Nakuru, Kero, Supy y Tomoyo asintieron.  
  
Mientras tanto, Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol acababan de aparecer en un jardín, muy parecido a donde habían estado segundos antes; pero las plantas de ahí resplandecían, se podía sentir su magia, podían sentir magia en todo lo que había a su alrededor.  
  
En ese momento vieron a una figura con un vestido plateado que caminaba sigilosamente, seguida de otras dos figuras.  
  
-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-Dos de las presencias son de las cartas Song y Voice, -dijo Sakura  
  
-La otra debe ser ella, -dijo Eriol, había un tono de melancolía en su voz.  
  
Justo en ese momento la figura al parecer notó la presencia de los chicos, pues fue hacia ellos, las Cartas la siguieron.  
  
-Buenas noches, -dijo ella al quedar frente a los demás.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran estaban sin habla.  
  
-Tintallë, -murmuró Eriol en voz baja.  
  
-Clow, -murmuró Tintallë al verlo  
  
-¿Usted es Tintallë Nightstar? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Si, -dijo ella  
  
-Nosotros somos, -comenzó Shaoran  
  
-Sé quienes son ustedes joven Li, -dijo Tintallë  
  
Shaoran quedó mudo de asombro  
  
-Que no les sorprenda que lo sepa, -dijo Tintallë con una sonrisa, -Después de todo soy una hechicera, sé muchas cosas. Tú eres Shaoran Li, descendiente de mi querido Clow. Él, -señala a Eriol, -Es su reencarnación. Y ella, -ve a Sakura, -Es Sakura Kinomoto, la heredera y... Tintallë guardó silencio.  
  
-Sé a lo que han venido, -dijo Tintallë, -Tal parece que lo que voy a hacer servirá para detener a Metzlisis, pero sólo de forma temporal.  
  
-Así es, -dijo Shaoran, -Temo que Metzlisis haya reencarnado en mi prima Meiling. Ella hasta hace poco no tenía magia, pero al abrir el broche...  
  
-Así que eso es lo que va a fallar, -dijo Tintallë, -Si, el broche era la mejor idea para sellar la magia negativa de Metzlisis pero obviamente no era algo completamente seguro.  
  
-¿Por qué no usa otra cosa? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Porque no se debe alterar el curso natural de las cosas, -dijo Tintallë, -Podríamos crear ruedas del tiempo, y eso afectaría a todos, y el tiempo como sí dejaría de existir. No, ustedes tienen que derrotar a la reencarnación de Metzlisis de la misma manera que yo derrotaré a ésta.  
  
-¿Cómo? -preguntó Shaoran, -Por favor, díganos cuál es la clave para derrotarla. ¿Hay manera de salvar a Meiling?  
  
-Si, -dijo Tintallë, -Hay manera de salvar a tu amiga. Pero sólo hay una manera de derrotar el malvado espíritu de Metzlisis.  
  
-¿Cuál? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-El hechizo que voy a hacer, -respondió Tintallë  
  
-Bien, -dijo Shaoran, -Entonces todo lo que tenemos que saber es exactamente lo que usted hizo, digo hará parta derrotar a Metzlisis aquí, y nosotros lo repetiremos en nuestra época.  
  
-No tan rápido, -dijo Tintallë, una mirada de tristeza, -No es tan fácil.  
  
Shaoran y Sakura miraron a Tintallë confundidos  
  
-Es un hechizo, -intervino Eriol  
  
-¿Un hechizo? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Un hechizo, -dijo Eriol, -Tintallë es una hechicera, esa es la clase de poder que ella tiene. Nosotros somos magos, usamos otra clase de poder.  
  
-¿Eso significa que nosotros no podemos derrotar a Metzlisis? -preguntó Sakura Tintallë y Eriol asintieron con tristeza.  
  
-Tendríamos que encontrar a una hechicera de nuestra época, -dijo Eriol, -Pero eso no será nada fácil.  
  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Ya en ésta época es raro encontrar hechiceras, viven en secreto, no se dan a conocer. Además, mi poder es de hechicera de segundo nivel.  
  
-Tomo eso como que va a ser prácticamente imposible derrotar a la Metzlisis de nuestra época, -dedujo Shaoran  
  
-Lo más conveniente sería si pudieran encontrarme.  
  
-¿Encontrarte? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-A su reencarnación -explicó Eriol  
  
Tintallë asintió.  
  
-¿Cómo la encontraremos? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Puedo usar mi tablero mágico, -sugirió Shaoran  
  
-No será tan fácil, -dijo Tintallë, -Lo más probable, si están teniendo tantos problemas, es que mi reencarnación aún no haya mostrado sus poderes mágicos.  
  
-¿Entonces cómo la encontraremos? -preguntó Shaoran al borde de la desesperación.  
  
-La canción los guiará, -respondió Tintallë  
  
-¿La canción? -preguntaron Sakura y Shaoran  
  
Tintallë se enderezó, sus doncellas parecieron saber lo que estaba por suceder pues Song hizo sonar una suave música, y las tres comenzaron a cantar:  
  
-Desde la oscuridad entiendo la noche  
  
Los sueños fluyen, una estrella brilla  
  
¡Ah! Deseo una estrella nocturna.  
  
¡Mira! Una estrella surge de la oscuridad  
  
La canción de la estrella encanta mi corazón  
  
¡Ah! Deseo...  
  
Al terminar la canción Tintallë se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
-¿Por qué Tintallë? -preguntó Eriol en voz baja  
  
-Porque yo te amaba Clow, -dijo Tintallë, luego agregó, en voz tan baja que sólo Eriol la escuchó -Y aún te amo, Eriol.  
  
-¡Eso es! -exclamó Sakura en ese momento, -Nosotros podemos ir contigo. De esa manera te ayudaremos a vencer a Metzlisis y luego nos aseguraremos de que el broche nunca llegue a manos de Meiling.  
  
-Es que no lo entienden, -dijo Tintallë con calma, -No pueden cambiar el curso de los hechos  
  
-Pero... -comenzó Sakura, -Tiene que haber una forma de ayudarte.  
  
-Ya me ayudaste, me diste esperanza. -dijo Tintallë, luego agregó en voz muy baja, -Yo siempre estaré contigo, Sakura.  
  
Sakura se quedó de una pieza, algo en las palabras de Tintallë la hacían tener un extraño sentimiento, un presentimiento.  
  
En eso Tintallë retrocedió, sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.  
  
Tintallë llegó hasta un claro del jardín. Ahí se apareció Metzlisis. Tintallë y Metzlisis comenzaron a luchar. Un hechizo tras otro. Sakura se debatía consigo misma para no ir corriendo a ayudar a Tintallë.  
  
Finalmente Tintallë lanzó el último hechizo, el alma negra de Metzlisis entró en el broche. Tintallë aferró el broche en su mano y se desplomó al suelo.  
  
Unos segundos después llegó al claro el mago Clow Reed. Eriol se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo, hacer algo que nunca había hecho, llorar. Lloraba mientras sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que amaba.  
  
Mientras Song y Voice seguían cantando:  
  
-Desde la oscuridad entiendo la noche  
  
Los sueños fluyen, una estrella brilla  
  
¡Ah! Deseo una estrella nocturna.  
  
-Ya he visto suficiente, -dijo Eriol, -Vámonos.  
  
¡Mira! Una estrella surge de la oscuridad  
  
Sakura asintió y alzó su báculo a la vez que murmuraba, -Return,  
  
La canción de la estrella encanta mi corazón  
  
Shaoran y Eriol tomaron a Sakura por los hombros. Un resplandor los envolvió.  
  
¡Ah! Deseo...  
  
Desparecieron.  
  
*** Fin del capítulo***  
  
Sé que si comparan éste capítulo con el anterior, estuvo algo extenso, pero es que era hora de explicar muchas cosas; y las que aún faltan... Pronto la historia tomará un giro inesperado, no se lo pierdan.  
  
A Cyan Mon le aclaro. Varda, la reina delas Valier recibía muchos nombres: Varda, Elbereth, Siempreblanca, etc. Uno de ellos era Tintallë como "Iluminadora", o "La que encendió las estrellas". Acerca de tu idea de quien es la reencarnación de Tintallë, pronto lo sabrán.  
  
A S.I.MS, y a Renialt-Shirou, gracias por sus reviews.  
  
Y por favor sigan poniendo reviews para saber que opinan de la historia. Arigato  
  
Me despido por ahora.  
  
Adieu. 


	7. La Batalla Comienza

Tintallë LA ESTRELLA NOCTURNA. POR: PRINCESS LALAITH  
  
ATENCIÓN: ÉSTE ES UN FANFIC DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP, LA HISTORIA A MÍ. UNA VEZ HECHA LA ACLARACIÓN... COMENCEMOS.  
  
Capítulo 6. La batalla comienza.  
  
Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol aparecieron de vuelta en el jardín de la mansión de Eriol. Sakura se tambaleó, estaba muy cansada.  
  
-¡Eriol! -exclamó Tomoyo corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.  
  
Pero la reacción de Eriol no fue lo que Tomoyo esperaba, ya que él ni siquiera se movió. Tomoyo lo miró fijamente, para descubrir la razón de su comportamiento.  
  
-Es por ella, ¿Verdad? -preguntó Tomoyo  
  
Eriol suspiró, la tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Nakuru  
  
-Vimos a la hechicera Tintallë, -explicó Sakura, -Y hablamos con ella.  
  
-Tal parece que ella ya sabía todo lo que pasaría, con Metzlisis, con ella, con todos, -continuó Shaoran mirando a Eriol fijamente.  
  
-No es justo, -dijo Eriol finalmente, -Tantos años que yo pensé que alguien la había matado y en realidad fue su voluntad.  
  
-Nadie muere por voluntad, -dijo Kaho, -Sino por que así debe ser.  
  
-Si, -dijo Eriol, -Pero ella pudo haberme dicho lo que ocurría y yo la pude haber ayudado.  
  
-Ella seguramente sabía que si te lo decía tú no la dejarías hacerlo, -dijo Sakura  
  
-No te lo dijo porque no quería que la detuvieras, -agregó Shaoran  
  
-Quizá ella pensó que era lo mejor.  
  
-¡¿Cómo iba a ser lo mejor?! -gritó Eriol desesperado, -¿Cómo iba a ser mejor vivir sin ella? Sin su compañía, sin su voz, sin sus besos.  
  
-Eriol, ella te amaba, -dijo Tomoyo con voz suave, -Y seguramente aún te ama.  
  
Éstas palabras tuvieron un extraño efecto en Eriol, quien miró fijamente a Tomoyo; por un momento viendo, en lugar de Tomoyo a Tintallë. Eriol no habló, sólo se acercó a Tomoyo y la besó, suave y largamente.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran comprendieron que ahí ellos estaban de más y se alejaron en silencio.  
  
Una vez afuera, Sakura y Shaoran conversaban.  
  
-¿Tú que piensas? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-No sé que pensar, -le respondió Sakura, -Es decir, no sabemos cuando nos vaya a atacar Metzlisis, sabemos que tenemos que encontrar a la reencarnación de Tintallë para vencerla, pero no sabemos donde ni como. Y...  
  
-¿Y qué? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-No sé, -dijo Sakura, una mano en su pecho, -Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
Shaoran abrazó a Sakura, en un intento por reconfortarla; Sakura tomó su mano y la sostuvo, en silencio.  
  
No muy lejos de donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran conversando, se encontraban Kaho, Nakuru, Kero y Supy.  
  
-Quizá sería conveniente llamar a Yukito, Kaho, -dijo Nakuru  
  
-Cierto, -convino Kero, -Hará falta el poder de Yue si la maldita hechicera negra se aparece por aquí.  
  
Kaho asintió y usó un hechizo para llamar a Yukito.  
  
Al cabo de unos diez minutos un carro paró en la entrada, de él se bajaron Yukito y Toya.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo cariño? -preguntó Yukito después de darle un corto beso a Kaho.  
  
-Aún no, -dijo Kaho, -Pero tememos que pronto ocurrirá.  
  
-Es sobre lo de la hechicera Metzlisis, -explicó Kero  
  
La expresión de Yukito por un momento mostró odio. Toya se extrañó de verlo así.  
  
-A mi otro yo no les gustó escuchar eso, -dijo Yukito.  
  
-¿Pero qué haremos? -preguntó Toya  
  
-Estar listos por si la hechicera esa aparece y quiere lastimar al amo Eriol y a los demás. -respondió Supy  
  
-Necesitaremos a Yue, -dijo Nakuru viendo a Yukito  
  
-Cuenten con él, -dijo Yukito seriamente. -Aún hay cuentas pendientes con esa hechicera por todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar a Clow.  
  
-Y deberemos proteger a Sakura, -agregó Kero  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
-Por cierto, -dijo Toya, -¿Dónde está Eriol?  
  
-Dentro con la Srita. Tomoyo -respondió Supy.  
  
Mientras tanto, dentro Eriol, ya más calmado, abrazaba Tomoyo, ella sonreía.  
  
-Tenemos que encontrar a la reencarnación de Tintallë, -dijo Eriol, -Sólo así podremos derrotar a Metzlisis.  
  
-Entonces deberán empezar a buscar cuanto antes, -dijo Tomoyo, -Yo les ayudaré.  
  
-Pero será peligroso, -replicó Eriol  
  
-No importan los peligros que tenga que correr para estar a tu lado, -dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
  
Eriol le besó el cabello. Tomoyo cerró los ojos aún sonriendo.  
  
De vuelta con Sakura y Shaoran, ellos trataban de pensar la manera más rápida para encontrar a la reencarnación de la hechicera Tintallë.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falte para que Metzlisis vuelva a aparecer?  
  
-No creo que tengan que esperar mucho, -dijo una voz fría.  
  
A Sakura le dieron escalofríos sólo de escucharla.  
  
Kaho sintió la llegada de maldad.  
  
-Ya está aquí, -dijo Kaho en voz alta.  
  
-¿Está aquí? -preguntó Toya confundido, -¿Qué? ¿Quién?  
  
-Ella, -dijo Yukito, al instante transformándose en Yue.  
  
Nakuru siguió su iniciativa y se convirtió en Rubymoon; después Kero y Supy se convirtieron en Kerberus y Spinnel-sun respectivamente.  
  
Una vez listos fueron corriendo donde Sakura.  
  
Sakura sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, estaba muy nerviosa.  
  
'Metzlisis ya apareció y nosotros aún no hemos encontrado a la reencarnación de Tintallë, pensó Sakura, pero entonces vio a Shaoran a su lado, desenvainando la espada, listo para la batalla, 'No me rendiré, pensó Sakura y sacó su llave.  
  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien ha aceptado esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!  
  
Justo en ese momento Shaoran decidió atacar.  
  
-¡Dios del Fuego, ve! -atacó él  
  
Metzlisis lanzó con su báculo una flama negra que anuló el ataque de Shaoran y fue hacia él.  
  
-Escudo de agua, ¡Watery! -reaccionó Sakura  
  
Su ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Shaoran.  
  
-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? -preguntó Metzlisis con una sonrisa malvada  
  
Sakura sacó rápidamente una carta de su bolsillo:  
  
-Ata al ser que está frente a mí, -pronunció Sakura alzando la carta, -¡Wood!  
  
Wood extendió sus ramas, tratando de obedecer las órdenes de su ama, pero fue repelida por un ataque de la malvada hechicera.  
  
-Patético, -dijo Metzlisis con tono de burla.  
  
Justo en ese momento una flecha, un puñado de joyas, y flamas de dos colores fueron hacia Metzlisis, ella logró protegerse justo a tiempo.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se dieron la vuelta para descubrir a Yue, Rubymmon, Kerberus y Spinnel-sun, flotando unos centímetros sobre el suelo, listos para luchar.  
  
-Pero si son Kerberus y Yue, -dijo Metzlisis, -Las viejas creaciones de Clow, y guardianes de las cartas, ¿No es así?  
  
Entonces fue que ella vio a los otros dos guardianes.  
  
-Esto si que es nuevo, -dijo Metzlisis, -Pero no durarán.  
  
Y diciendo esto lanzó otro ataque de fuego, más fuerte que todos los anteriores.  
  
Los guardines lo esquivaron, así que el ataque destruyó parte de la entrada a la mansión de Eriol.  
  
Así pues Metzlisis siguió lanzando ataques. Kaho y Toya se mantenía ocultos detrás de un muro.  
  
-Es que debemos salir y ayudarles, -insistió Toya.  
  
-No, -dijo Kaho, -Ellos nos dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí.  
  
-No quiero quedarme aquí, -dijo Toya con necedad.  
  
-¿Y crees que a mi me gusta estar así sin hacer nada, sin poder ayudarlos? -preguntó Kaho indignada.  
  
Toya la miró en silencio.  
  
-Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarles, -siguió Kaho, -Sólo estorbaríamos, nuestros poderes no son suficientes para hacerle frente a esa hechicera.  
  
-Tampoco los de ellos, -replicó Toya, -¿Dónde está el maldito de Hiragizawa?  
  
-Ya te dijimos que hace un momento estaba dentro de la mansión, con la Srita. Tomoyo, -dijo Kaho.  
  
Mientras dentro, Eriol y Tomoyo salían por una puerta lateral de la mansión, después que parte del vestíbulo se derrumbó casi encima de ellos.  
  
-Debemos darnos prisa, -dijo Eriol  
  
Tomoyo asintió, tenía un mal presentimiento: 'Sakura.  
  
Mientras afuera, la batalla seguía. Un sorpresivo ataque dejó a los cuatro guardianes inconscientes, y los hizo volver a su forma falsa.  
  
-¡Ja! -se burló Metzlisis, -Esto fue demasiado fácil, ¿No tienen nada mejor para mí?  
  
-¡Dios del trueno, ve! -atacó Shaoran  
  
-¡Freeze! -atacó Sakura  
  
Pero Metzlisis esquivó fácilmente el trueno de Shaoran, y anuló el ataque de hielo. Después de eso les lanzó una onda caliente bastante poderosa; que lanzó a Sakura y a Shaoran por los aires.  
  
Shaoran cayó sobre unos arbustos, nada grave, le preocupaba Sakura.  
  
-¡¿Estás bien Sakura?! -gritó Shaoran  
  
-¡Estoy bien! -gritó Sakura de vuelta.  
  
-Ya verán, -dijo Metzlisis, mirando a Shaoran, -Pronto los mataré a ti y a tu noviecita.  
  
-No, no lo harás, -dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie, -No te lo permitiré.  
  
Y así, él se volvió a lanzar a la lucha.  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba tirada sobre unas ramas secas. Sintió dos presencias que se acercaban a ella.  
  
-¿Estás bien Sakura? -preguntó Tomoyo saliendo de las sombras y corriendo a su lado.  
  
-Si, -dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie, -Esa maldita hechicera es muy poderosa, dejó a Yue, Rubymoon, Kero y Supy fuera de combate.  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo Eriol también saliendo de las sombras y observando a los guardianes inconscientes.  
  
-Tomoyo, esto es muy peligroso, -dijo Sakura, -Quizá tu deberías...  
  
-No, -dijo Tomoyo sin dejar a Sakura terminar, - Yo siempre estaré contigo, Sakura.  
  
Sakura se quedó muda al escuchar eso, era exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho Tintallë.  
  
-¡Argg!  
  
Escucharon el grito de Shaoran  
  
-¡Shaoran! -gritó Sakura desesperada y corrió a buscar a su novio.  
  
Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo y le tomó las manos.  
  
-Tomoyo, -dijo Eriol, -Yo creo que Sakura tiene razón, quizá tu deberías esconderte y...  
  
Tomoyo puso un dedo sobre la boca de Eriol.  
  
-No me iré, -dijo ella con una sonrisa, -No los abandonaré porque...te amo. Te amo, Eriol.  
  
Eriol sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.  
  
-Yo también te amo Tomoyo, -dijo él, le dio un rápido beso en los labios, luego alzó su báculo y se preparó.  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura y Shaoran resistían los ataques de Metzlisis. La hechicera negra, harta, decidió lanzar una poderosísima llamarada de fuego negro, su máximo ataque; y así lo hizo. Shaoran, ya muy herido, se apoyaba en su espada, Sakura, recargada en un árbol, vieron el ataque venir, sin poder hacer nada.  
  
Pero el ataque nunca llegó. Un escudo mágico protegió a Sakura y a Shaoran.  
  
-¿Quién demo...? -comenzó Metzlisis  
  
-Ya basta Metzlisis, -dijo una voz.  
  
Todos voltearon hacia arriba. Flotando se encontraba Eriol, con el báculo en la mano izquierda, había creado el escudo; a su derecha abrazaba a Tomoyo para mantenerla flotando a su lado.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Metzlisis.  
  
Eriol alzó la mirada, y justo entonces ella reconoció la presencia.  
  
-¡Clow! -exclamó Metzlisis sorprendida.  
  
*** Fin del capítulo***  
  
Bueno, ya comenzó la batalla, y aún no encuentran a Tintallë, como le harán Sakura y compañía para ganarle a Metzlisis? Les prometo que lo que sucederá no se lo esperan(bueno quizá algunos de ustedes sí se lo esperan).  
  
Les agradezco mucho todos los reviews que he recibido, a todos.  
  
Y por favor escriban reviews. Arigato.  
  
Me despido por ahora.  
  
Adieu. 


	8. La Estrella Nocturna

Tintallë LA ESTRELLA NOCTURNA. POR: PRINCESS LALAITH  
  
ATENCIÓN: ÉSTE ES UN FANFIC DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP, LA HISTORIA A MÍ. UNA VEZ HECHA LA ACLARACIÓN... COMENCEMOS.  
  
Capítulo 7. La estrella Nocturna.  
  
-Veo que no me has olvidado Metzlisis, -dijo Eriol con seriedad.  
  
-Como olvidar al mago más tonto del siglo. -dijo Metzlisis con burla. -Y bien veo, que tú tampoco me has olvidado.  
  
-Sería difícil olvidar a la hechicera que me quitó todo aquello que yo amaba, -respondió Eriol con seriedad, abrazando más fuerte a Tomoyo  
  
El escudo se desvaneció y Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron al suelo. Sakura y Shaoran se levantaron con dificultad y fueron donde ellos.  
  
-Tomoyo -dijo Eriol, -Ve donde el árbol de cerezo por favor. -pidió Eriol a su novia.  
  
-Pero... -comenzó Tomoyo  
  
-Por favor, -repitió Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo asintió y se dirigió al árbol, y ahí se quedó, de pie junto a éste.  
  
-¿Se encuentran bien? -preguntó Eriol a Sakura y Shaoran  
  
Shaoran, apoyándose en su espada lo miró con cara de '¿No se nota?'  
  
-Debemos concentrarnos, -dijo Eriol, -No va a ser fácil vencer a Metzlisis sin Tintallë.  
  
Sakura asintió. -¿Qué tal un ataque combinado? -sugirió ella  
  
Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
  
-¡Dios del agua ven a mí! -invocó Shaoran  
  
-¡Espiral acuática! -atacó Eriol  
  
-¡Watery! -atacó Sakura  
  
Pero, desafortunadamente, Metzlisis no se vio afectada por la unión de poderes.  
  
-Esto es inútil, -dijo Metzlisis, -¡Fuego Negro!  
  
Shaoran logró esquivar la flama, mientras Sakura y Eriol realizaban hechizos de protección. La flama rebotó en el escudo y fue hacia Tomoyo.  
  
-¡Tomoyo! -gritaron Sakura y Eriol a la vez.  
  
Tomoyo se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Un fino escudo plateado rodeó a Tomoyo, protegiéndola del ataque de Metzlisis.  
  
Eriol y Sakura se miraron confundidos; seguros que no habían sido ellos quienes habían invocado ese escudo, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso.  
  
Metzlisis también estaba confundida, pero trató de disimularlo y atacó de nuevo. Tomó desprevenidos a los tres magos, quienes cayeron al suelo heridos.  
  
Eriol se regañaba a si mismo por no ser capaz de derrotar a Metzlisis.  
  
Shaoran, sujetando con dificultad su espada, volteó a ver a Sakura.  
  
Mientras que Sakura, aún en el suelo, desesperada no sabía que hacer. Una lágrima de angustia cayó sobre la carta "The Hope", que había salido del bolsillo de su dueña.  
  
-Esperanza, -murmuró Sakura, -Eso es lo que necesitamos, una esperanza...  
  
Al instante dos cartas salieron de su bolsillo; tomando forma física junto al árbol de cerezo. Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol no tuvieron dificultad para saber quienes eran.  
  
-Song, Voice, -dijo Sakura al verlas.  
  
Metzlisis observó la situación, preguntándose que tendrían que ver dos chicas con ropas y nombres extraños en esa batalla.  
  
Pero las dos figuras no se preocuparon, y al instante comenzaron a cantar:  
  
-Desde la oscuridad entiendo la noche  
  
Los sueños fluyen, una estrella brilla  
  
¡Ah! Deseo una estrella nocturna.  
  
¡Mira! Una estrella surge de la oscuridad  
  
La canción de la estrella encanta mi corazón  
  
¡Ah! Deseo...  
  
Entonces Metzlisis recordó quienes eran: -Las doncellas de esa odiosa de Tintallë.  
  
Song y Voice no prestaron atención y volvieron a iniciar la canción.  
  
Entonces Tomoyo se enderezó, hasta el momento había permanecido de rodillas en el suelo, con el rostro oculto por su cabello. Entre las voces de Song y Voice, se distinguió la de Tomoyo unirse.  
  
-...una estrella brilla  
  
¡Ah! Deseo una estrella nocturna.  
  
¡Mira! Una estrella surge de la oscuridad  
  
La canción de la estrella encanta mi corazón  
  
¡Ah! Deseo...  
  
Entonces Sakura sintió algo extraño, una presencia, una magia. Que parecía surgir de ningún lado, y a la vez de todos lados. Ésta magia comenzó a concentrarse en las tres cantantes.  
  
-Desde la oscuridad entiendo la noche  
  
Eriol sintió la presencia, y se quedó a la expectativa. Nadie imaginaba lo que pasaría.  
  
Los sueños fluyen, una estrella brilla  
  
Una luz pareció surgir de las voces y comenzar a rodear a las mujeres que cantaban.  
  
¡Ah! Deseo una estrella nocturna.  
  
Finalmente la luz aumentó de manera que nadie podía distinguir lo que ocurría. Pero Sakura si podía sentir la presencia, esa magia, esa esencia, de una estrella.  
  
¡Mira! Una estrella surge de la oscuridad  
  
La luz se aclaró un poco, revelando a las doncellas de rodillas, aún cantando, y de pie, frente a ellas, una hermosa mujer. Era Tomoyo, pero a la vez era...alguien más.  
  
La canción de la estrella encanta mi corazón  
  
Con el cabello negro más largo, y reflejando la luz que aún la rodeaba, su tierna mirada brillando como luceros en el amanecer. Vistiendo un vestido lila, con una capa blanca sobre los hombros. En la mano un báculo plateado con una estrella púrpura en la punta, rodeada por una espiral de agua.  
  
¡Ah! Deseo...  
  
-Tintallë... -murmuraron Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol a la vez.  
  
Metzlisis sólo observaba lo que ocurría, demasiado sorprendida, al cabo de un rato pudo reaccionar. -Vaya, vaya, esto no me lo esperaba. Tintallë NightStar.  
  
-Metzlisis ShadowStar, -la nombró Tintallë en ese momento.  
  
-Pero Tomoyo... -comenzó Sakura en voz baja.  
  
-Calma Sakura, -dijo Shaoran, -Todo estará bien.  
  
-Así es, -dijo Eriol sonriendo, -Tomoyo es la reencarnación de Tintallë, lo fue todo este tiempo, y yo fui tan tonto, nunca me di cuenta. Aunque mi corazón siempre lo supo, se enamoró de ella.  
  
Parecía como si Eriol acabara de recuperar toda la felicidad que había perdido.  
  
-Por siempre en la noche brillarán las estrellas,  
  
Siempre entre la oscuridad nacerá la luz.  
  
El bien que dormía, ahora ha despertado.  
  
Y por fin, ha llegado otra vida para amar. -cantaron Song y Voice.  
  
-Y la voz que se creyó extinta, ya no calla, no descansa, no aguarda, pues finalmente resuena por el cielo, lista para cantar.-dijo Tintallë.  
  
-Esas son tonterías. -dijo Metzlisis, luego recitó, -Las Sombras caen, lo envuelven todo, ninguna luz las podrá apartar.  
  
Y así las sombras comenzaron a extenderse. Metzlisis parecía satisfecha, cuando algo la interrumpió.  
  
-La luz del amor se enciende, -dijo Eriol acercándose, -Un resplandor inextinguible, contra el que tu oscuridad no compite.  
  
Eriol cerró los ojos, y en ese momento se transformó, se convirtió en el mago Clow Reed. Tomó la mano de Tintallë y comenzó a extenderse un brilló, que comenzaba a apartar la oscuridad.  
  
-Pero el resplandor es pequeño, -replicó Metzlisis, -Mientras que mi oscuridad es colosal.  
  
Nuevamente parecía que la oscuridad los vencería.  
  
-Una estrella baja del cielo, y trae esperanza entre ésta oscuridad, -dijo una voz.  
  
-Su brillo es extenso, inmenso, eterno, ninguna oscuridad podrá opacarla jamás, -dijo una segunda voz.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se acercaron, tomados de las manos, y frente a ellos, flotaba la carta "The Hope".  
  
-Es una estrella que trae esperanza en ésta batalla, -dijeron ambos, -Una estrella que vencerá tu oscuridad.  
  
Y de ésta manera Sakura y Shaoran llegaron donde Clow y Tintallë; con la magia de los cuatro, la Carta "The Hope" brilló más que nunca y deshizo el hechizo de Metzlisis.  
  
-No puede ser, -dijo Metzlisis sorprendida y molesta a la vez.  
  
Metzlisis observó a su alrededor, los tres magos y la hechicera que le hacían frente. Tintallë soltó por un momento a Clow, y fue donde Sakura y Shaoran, con sus poderes pudo curarlos y devolverles energía fácilmente.  
  
-Gracias, -dijeron Sakura y Shaoran.  
  
Sakura miraba a la que hasta hace unos momentos era su mejor amiga.  
  
Tintallë lo notó y se acercó a ella, hablándole al oído: -No te preocupes Sakura, estoy bien, estos poderes son maravillosos. Pero lo más maravilloso es que ahora podré ayudarte. Yo te lo dije. Siempre estaré contigo, Sakura.  
  
Sakura sonrió; por unos momentos tuvo la esperanza de que con ese poder ya hubieran derrotado a Metzlisis, pero no era así.  
  
-¡Tontos! -les gritó Metzlisis, -No importa lo que digan, o hagan, no podrán vencerme. Y tú lo sabes Tintallë, y sabes también la razón.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Tintallë, a la expectativa.  
  
-El broche, -dijo Tintallë, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, -Ella lo tiene, y mientras lo tenga yo no podré hacer el hechizo.  
  
-Yo se lo quitaré, -dijo Sakura con decisión.  
  
-Pero Sakura... -comenzaron todos a la vez.  
  
-No se preocupen, -dijo Sakura, -Estaré bien. ¡Jump!  
  
Al instante Sakura dio un salto tan alto que desapareció entre las ramas de los árboles. Pocos segundos después volvió a bajar; pero se veía ligeramente diferente.  
  
Shaoran la observó atentamente, y lo notó. -Mirror... -lo dijo en voz muy baja, casi inaudible.  
  
'Sakura' (La carta Mirror con la imagen exacta, báculo y todo de Sakura) asintió.  
  
Mientras tanto la verdadera Sakura se encontraba sobre una rama más altas del árbol, bajaba lentamente, no quería usar su magia todavía para que Metzlisis no la descubriera, ya que tenía un plan para quitarle el broche.  
  
Clow(Eriol) y Tintallë(Tomoyo), también notaron que la Sakura que estaba con ellos había sido creada con magia, aunque no dijeron nada, esperaban que Metzlisis no lo notara.  
  
Clow, Tintallë, Shaoran, y 'Sakura' usaban su magia para hacerle frente a Metzlisis (Sakura había ordenado a varias de las cartas que obedecieran las órdenes de Mirror para que Metzlisis no se diera cuenta que no tenía magia).  
  
Mientras tanto la verdadera Sakura sostenía su báculo de estrella mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a Metzlisis. Sakura debía tener mucho cuidado, para que no la golpearan los ataques mágicos de los otros, y que Metzlisis no sintiera su presencia.  
  
Finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura salió corriendo a toda velocidad (usando la magia de "Dash") y se lanzó sobre Metzlisis. Por un momento la una trató de dominar a la otra sin magia, sólo usando la fuerza física. Justo cuando Sakura había logrado poner sus manos en el cuello de Metzlisis, ésta la sujetó a ella fuertemente del cuello y se paró, alzando a Sakura. Sakura comenzó a moverse, tratando de soltarse, Metzlisis la estaba ahorcando y ella ni siquiera tocaba el suelo.  
  
-¡Sakura! -gritó Shaoran, estaba furioso, pero no atacaba por temor a lastimar a su novia.  
  
Sakura, colgando en el aire, por la mano de Metzlisis que la sujetaba del cuello, en su mano derecha sujetaba su báculo de estrella, y la izquierda la mantenía cerrada, como si aferrara algo.  
  
Clow y Tintallë también habían cesado en sus ataques, no sabían que hacer.  
  
Justo en ese momento Sakura hizo un ligero movimiento con el báculo.  
  
-¡Windy! -gritó la otra Sakura  
  
Una mujer de largas ropas creó una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que si bien no liberó a Sakura, si provocó que una de sus Cartas saliera de su bolsillo, y chocara con el báculo de la Dueña de las Cartas.  
  
-¡M...Move! -logró exclamar Sakura casi sin aliento.  
  
La carta brilló y siluetas de alas aparecieron a los lados de Sakura, un segundo después desaparecieron, y con éstas, Sakura.  
  
-¡¿Qué demo...?! -comenzó Metzlisis, lo que había hecho Sakura realmente no se lo esperaba.  
  
Junto en ese momento Sakura reapareció, frente a Shaoran, aún suspendida en el aire, en el momento que las alas de "Move" desaparecieron Sakura se precipitó al suelo.  
  
-Auch...-murmuró ella.  
  
Shaoran y la otra Sakura la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.  
  
-Gracias Mirror, -dijo Sakura, -Gracias a todas.  
  
-¿Para qué estamos las amigas? -preguntó Mirror sonriendo, hizo una reverencia.  
  
Mirror por un momento mostró su verdadera figura, y después se convirtió en carta a manos de Sakura, De la misma manera varias cartas volvieron a manos de su ama.  
  
Shaoran, Clow y Tintallë suspiraron aliviados, tal parecía que Sakura ya lo tenía todo planeado.  
  
-Tontos, -dijo Metzlisis, -Sólo hicieron tiempo, y consiguieron hacerme enfadar, pero de todos modos los voy a matar.  
  
-Nosotros te venceremos, -dijo Sakura aún sujetando el báculo en la mano derecha, y con la mano izquierda cerrada.  
  
Shaoran estaba a su espalda, no entendía que tenía a Sakura tan confiada.  
  
-No sean tontos, -dijo Metzlisis, -Ustedes nunca podrán contra mi, soy demasiado poderosa.  
  
-No es cierto, -Sakura sonrió maliciosamente, a la vez que abría la mano izquierda y mostraba lo que llevaba en ella, alzándola. -Sin esto, tú no eres nada.  
  
Entonces todos voltearon a ver lo que Sakura sostenía entre los dedos de su mano alzada. Era una cadena plateada, y sujeta a ésta.  
  
-¡¡El broche!! -gritaron todos(hasta Metzlisis y Tintallë)  
  
*** Fin del capítulo***  
  
Aquí tienen ya a la querida Tintallë. Y Sakura ya consiguió el broche. ¿Podrá Tintallë hacer el hechizo para sellar a Metzlisis. Eso lo sabrán muy pronto. ¡Ya mero se acaba ésta historia! ^_^  
  
Y por favor escriban reviews. Arigato.  
  
Me despido por ahora.  
  
Adieu. 


	9. El hechizo

Tintallë LA ESTRELLA NOCTURNA. POR: PRINCESS LALAITH  
  
ATENCIÓN: ÉSTE ES UN FANFIC DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP, LA HISTORIA A MÍ. UNA VEZ HECHA LA ACLARACIÓN... COMENCEMOS.  
  
Capítulo 8. El hechizo  
  
Metzlisis observaba a Sakura aterrada. Tintallë y Clow la miraban con sorpresa. Shaoran sólo sonreía, nunca hubiera imaginado de lo que Sakura era capaz. Mientras que Sakura sonrió mientras sostenía el broche en su mano izquierda.  
  
-No, no puede ser, -dijo Metzlisis nerviosa, -Es imposible.  
  
-No, no lo es, -dijo Shaoran sonriendo.  
  
Metzlisis trataba de idear un plan para recuperar el broche.  
  
Entonces Sakura se dio vuelta, Shaoran la cubrió mientras ella se acercaba a Tintallë y a Clow.  
  
-Toma, -dijo Sakura a Tintallë, -Para que hagas el hechizo.  
  
-Gracias Sakura, -dijo Tintallë.  
  
-¿Estás segura que podrás hacer un hechizo para sellar la maldad de Metzlisis, y que Meiling siga con vida? -preguntó Clow.  
  
Tintallë asintió. Por un momento, Sakura pudo ver duda y miedo en los ojos de la hechicera, pero ella no dejó que Clow lo notara.  
  
Metzlisis comenzaba a lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra, y Shaoran los repelía. El que la hechicera malvada estuviera tan nerviosa, le daba menos fuerza a sus ataques.  
  
Sakura mantenía un ojo en su novio, para ayudarlo si hacia falta, y el otro en Tintallë, pues sospechaba que algo les ocultaba la hechicera.  
  
-¡¡Dios del agua y del viento vayan!! -atacó Shaoran.  
  
El ataque fue tan potente que tiró a Metzlisis al suelo.  
  
-Clow, -dijo Shaoran volteando, -Si fueras tan amable de ayudarme a que ésta hechicera se quede quieta de una buena vez.  
  
-Claro que sí mi querido descendiente, -dijo Clow.  
  
Shaoran iba a replicar, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió.  
  
Del báculo de Clow surgieron lo que parecían ser listones blancos y dorados. Sakura cuando los vio le recordaron a las vendas de aquella hechicera que la atacó cuando ella fue a Hong Kong.  
  
Los listones se enrollaron alrededor de Metzlisis, atándola.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo Shaoran satisfecho.  
  
Sakura volteó a ver a Tintallë abrir el broche, para realizar el hechizo.  
  
-Vuelve a las sombras, a dónde perteneces. Fuera del tiempo y el espacio. Lejos de este mundo que tanto has atormentado. Que la magia de ésta noche libere para siempre a este mundo de todo mal. -recitó ella. -Yo invocó a la magia de la Estrella Nocturna, para que la Estrella del Crepúsculo sea libre. Que se libere su alma, se suelten las cadenas de la maldad que la atan.  
  
-No es el mismo hechizo que escuchamos cuando fuimos al pasado, -dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Es obvio que no, -dijo Clow junto a él, -Ese hechizo era para matar a Metzlisis, éste es para encerrar la maldad, y liberar a Meiling.  
  
Shaoran asintió.  
  
-Oh no, -dijo Sakura, de pronto su rostro mostraba una profunda desesperación.  
  
-¿Que ocurre Sakura? -preguntaron Shaoran y Clow al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Ese hechizo la va a matar, -dijo Sakura.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron nuevamente Clow y Shaoran a la vez.  
  
-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! -preguntó Shaoran.  
  
En ese momento Clow volteó a ver a Tintallë, como buscando una respuesta de ella.  
  
-Lo siento mi amor, -dijo ella tristemente,  
  
-¡¡¡NO!!! -gritó Clow, -¡¡No puedes irte!! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No otra vez! No... Shaoran y Sakura veían a su amigo Eriol, con la figura del gran mago Clow, nunca lo habían visto sufrir así. Sakura no lo resistía.  
  
-No lo permitiré, -dijo ella con decisión, en la mano derecha llevaba el báculo de estrella, y en la izquierda sujetaba todas las Cartas Sakura.  
  
-¿Qué harás? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-Salvar a mi mejor amiga, -le dijo Sakura.  
  
-Con este hechizo yo te libero Meiling, -dijo Tintallë, ella comenzó a brillar, después cayó al suelo exhausta, estaba perdiendo toda su energía vital en ese hechizo, era seguro que moriría.  
  
Pero Sakura no iba a perder a su mejor amiga. Lanzó todas las cartas al aire, a la vez que alzaba el báculo con ambas manos y recitaba: -Cartas Sakura, yo las invoco. Muestren sus verdaderos poderes, Lo ordena su ama ¡Sakura!  
  
Al instante todas las Cartas tomaron su forma física, y formaron un círculo en torno a Sakura.  
  
-Cartas Sakura yo llamo sus poderes, -recitó Sakura, -Que toda mi magia se reúna y salve a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, a Tintallë. Que la magia de la estrella se reúna y la salve.  
  
Clow tenía una idea bastante buena del hechizo que estaba haciendo Sakura, lo que no sabía era si Sakura estaba lista para manejar esa cantidad de magia sola.  
  
Shaoran notó lo que Sakura estaba haciendo, y decidió no dejarla sola. Tiró su espada al suelo, cruzó las filas de las cartas, y se puso detrás de Sakura, antes que la magia la acabara de envolver.  
  
-Shaoran es peligroso, -le dijo Sakura.  
  
-Eso mismo te digo a ti, -replicó Shaoran.  
  
-Yo hago esto por proteger a Tomoyo, -dijo Sakura.  
  
-Y yo lo hago por protegerte a ti. -dijo Shaoran.  
  
Sakura iba a replicar, pero Shaoran la calló con la mirada. Luego él también sujetó el báculo de Sakura, listo para apoyar a su novia.  
  
-La dinastía, los descendientes de Clow, yo invoco toda la magia del Clan para apoyar este hechizo, -recitó Shaoran.  
  
-Invoco la magia de mi estrella... -comenzó Sakura.  
  
-Invocó la magia del Ying y el Yang... -comenzó Shaoran.  
  
-Que se unan las magias, que se una el poder, y brinde su apoyo a la más poderosa hechicera Tintallë Nightstar, para deshacer la maldad de Metzlisis Shadowstar, y liberar el alma de Meiling Li. -recitaron Sakura y Shaoran juntos, -Que la magia proteja el alma de Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Clow, sin poder concentrarse más, volvió a convertirse en Eriol, él observaba a Shaoran y Sakura, era increíble la cantidad de magia que estaban reuniendo. Volteó a ver a Metzlisis, los listones comenzaban a apartarse de ella, sus ojos y su cabello lentamente comenzaban a volver a la normalidad. Después volteó a ver a Tintallë, hincada, recargada en su báculo, su energía y magia vital a punto de extinguirse.  
  
-Sakura y Shaoran, dense prisa, -murmuró Eriol, -Por favor.  
  
-¡¡Qué así sea!! -gritaron Sakura y Shaoran en ese momento.  
  
Toda la magia que habían reunido se extendió, y de inmediato fue hacia Tintallë, quien ese momento se dejaba caer al suelo.  
  
Sakura se levantó, estaba recostada en una cama, se sentía sumamente débil. Vio luz rojiza, del sol entrar por las cortinas. Movió ligeramente su mano, y sintió otra.  
  
-Sh...Shaoran...-murmuró Sakura en voz baja.  
  
-¡Sakura, ya despertaste! -exclamó Shaoran.  
  
-Si, -dijo Sakura, -Aunque me siento muy cansada.  
  
-No hables, descansa, -dijo Shaoran.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Sakura, -¿Cómo están Tomoyo y Meiling?  
  
-No hables, -insistió Shaoran, -Están bien. El poder que usaste funcionó, lograste que ambas se salvaran.  
  
-Fuimos ambos, -dijo Sakura, -Gra...(tosió)...Gracias.  
  
-Tómalo con calma, -dijo Shaoran, -Aún no recuperas todas tus energías, liberaste mucha magia. Si quieres saber qué pasó te sugiero que le preguntes a Eriol porque yo no sé, desperté ayer.  
  
Sakura lo miró confundida.  
  
-La batalla contra Metzlisis tuvo lugar anteayer, en la noche. -dijo Shaoran. -Al parecer todos quedamos inconscientes. Yo desperté apenas ayer al anochecer. Me vine y te estuve cuidando. Por si te interesa he de decirte que son las seis de la tarde. Tomoyo y Meiling siguen inconscientes, pero están bien. Eriol cuida a Tomoyo, y sus guardianes a Meiling.  
  
Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Shaoran le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
-Duérmete otra vez, -dijo Shaoran, -Mañana en la mañana podrás ir a ver a Tomoyo y a Meiling.  
  
Sakura asintió y rápidamente se quedó dormida. Shaoran sonrió al verla así, al cabo de un rato él se durmió en la otra cama de esa misma habitación.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó ya sintiéndose mucho mejor, Shaoran le llevó el desayuno(cocinado por él mismo).  
  
-Quiero ir a ver a Tomoyo, -dijo Sakura cuando terminó su desayuno.  
  
Shaoran asintió, y la guió por el pasillo de la mansión de Eriol, hasta llegar a las habitaciones al fondo.  
  
-En esa habitación está Tomoyo, -dijo Shaoran señalando la última puerta.  
  
-¿No vendrás? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
-No, -dijo Shaoran, -Yo debo ir a ver a Meiling, estaré en la habitación de enfrente.  
  
Sakura asintió y cruzó la puerta.  
  
En la cama yacía Tomoyo, con una bata lila, cubierta por la sábana azul de la cama; Eriol se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a ella, tomándola de la mano, tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió cuando entró Sakura.  
  
-Buenos días Sakura, -dijo Eriol, -Me da gusto verte bien.  
  
-A mí también me da gusto verte Eriol, -dijo Sakura, volteó a ver a su amiga. -¿Cómo está Tomoyo?  
  
-Débil, -dijo Eriol, -Pero viva. He podido entrar en su mente un par de veces, aunque es muy cansado, y no quiero cansarla a ella más. Pero no te preocupes, está sana y salva, gracias a Shaoran y a ti, se arriesgaron mucho por Tomoyo. Gracias.  
  
-Tenía que hacerlo, -dijo Sakura -Es mi mejor amiga. -acarició la mano de Tomoyo, podía sentir la presencia mágica, era baja, pero seguía latiendo. -Ya nada será igual.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Eriol.  
  
-Todos estos años, -dijo Sakura, -Yo era la de magia, la que vivía aventuras y peligros, con las cartas, con Shaoran, contigo; Meiling sabía artes marciales para ayudar, pero para Tomoyo siempre era como ver una película, como filmar la acción solamente, nunca tomando parte en la aventura. -suspiró, -Y ahora resultó ser ella la protagonista de esta historia. Y...ahora que lo pienso...¡tiene una magia superior a la mía! -ríe.  
  
-Eso es porque Tintallë, Tomoyo es una hechicera, -dijo Eriol, -Tú, Shaoran y yo somos magos.  
  
Sakura asintió.  
  
El silencio reinó unos minutos.  
  
-Pero ven, -dijo Eriol, -Yukito, Kero, tu hermano, están aquí y esperan verte.  
  
Sakura asintió y salió de la recámara; mientras Tomoyo seguía descansando.  
  
-Buenos días mi Sakurita, -dijo Kero cuando vio a Sakura llegar a la sala de la mansión. -Que bueno que ya despertaste  
  
-Hola Kero, -dijo Sakura, abrazándola.  
  
-Nos da mucho gusto que esté bien ama, -dijo Yukito, mostrándose por un momento como Yue.  
  
-¡Me tenías tan preocupada Sakura! -gritó Nakuru colgándose de ella.  
  
-Hemm... Nakuru... -murmuró Sakura casi cayéndose.  
  
-Je! -rió Nakuru soltándola, -Lo siento.  
  
-Es un gusto verla recuperada. -dijo Suppy cortésmente.  
  
Sakura sonrió a todos.  
  
-Gracias por preocuparse por mí, -dijo Sakura sonriendo tiernamente, -Pero ya estoy bien. Todo salió bien.  
  
-Nos diste un buen susto, monstruo. -murmuró Touya sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
-¡Hermano! -gritó Sakura con fingida molestia, pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír. -No hay de que preocuparse. Ya todo estará bien.  
  
Todos los demás asintieron.  
  
*** Fin del capítulo***  
  
Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo. El próximo será ya el epílogo, espero tenerlo pronto. Y les pido que me digan si me conviene escribir una secuela de esta historia, porque si no la van a leer ni para qué la escribo.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado hasta ahora, aprecio mucho sus opiniones.  
  
Y por favor dejen reviews. Arigato.  
  
Me despido por ahora.  
  
Adieu. 


	10. Epílogo

Tintallë LA ESTRELLA NOCTURNA. POR: PRINCESS LALAITH  
  
ATENCIÓN: ÉSTE ES UN FANFIC DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP, LA HISTORIA A MÍ. UNA VEZ HECHA LA ACLARACIÓN... COMENCEMOS.  
  
Epílogo.  
  
Había pasado ya una semana desde la batalla entre la malvada hechicera, la hechicera buena y tres magos. Y muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces.  
  
Éste día era fin de semana, y todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto.  
  
-Atención, pasajeros del vuelo 763 con destino a Hong Kong, favor de abordar por la puerta 8. Repito: pasajeros...  
  
-Ese es mi vuelo, -dijo una chica con un traje rojo y una bolsa marrón en la mano. Al alzar ella la cabeza se distinguió su cabello negro en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos también negros, pero que desde hacía poco, mostraban un brillo rojizo.  
  
-¿Ya están todas tus maletas en el avión? -preguntó otra chica a su lado. Ésta llevaba un vestido rosa con amarillo hasta arriba de las rodillas, y sandalias blancas, ella tenía el cabello castaño corto y unos hermosos ojos verdes.  
  
-Si, Wei ya se encargó de eso. -replicó la primera chica.  
  
-En verdad es una lástima que tengas que irte Meiling. -dijo la segunda chica.  
  
-Lo sé Sakura, pero es lo correcto. -dijo Meiling sonriendo.  
  
Entonces Meiling volteó a ver a una pareja detrás de Sakura: el chico, de cabello negro brillante y ojos de un azul profundo, vestía un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca; la chica, de cabello negro brillante, sus ojos, que solían ser del mismo color que su cabello, parecían haberse aclarado a un tono entre gris y lavanda, ella llevaba una falda beige con una blusa blanca, un conjunto que ella misma había diseñado.  
  
-Eriol, Tomoyo, -dijo Meiling viendo a la pareja. -No recuerdo lo que pasó hace una semana, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tengo que pedirles disculpas.  
  
-No tienes por qué Meiling, -dijo Tomoyo tomando su mano. -Si hubiera pasado algo malo se notaría, ¿No?  
  
-Quizá tengas razón. -dijo Meiling, aunque no estaba del todo convencida.  
  
-Atención, última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 763 con destino a Hong Kong, el avión está a punto de despegar, favor de abordar por la puerta 8.  
  
-Ya va a despegar el avión Meiling, se te hace tarde. -dijo un chico de tras de ella. Él tenía el cabello castaño y ojos cafés, iba vestido con un pantalón café y una camisa verde oscuro.  
  
-Ya voy Shaoran. -dijo Meiling dirigiéndose a la puerta. -Adiós chicos.  
  
-Adiós Mei, -dijo Shaoran cariñosamente, y dándole un beso a su prima en la frente. Era raro verlo tan cariñoso, pero después que estuvo a punto de perder a su prima era comprensible.  
  
-Adiós Meiling, -dijo Sakura abrazándola, -Te vamos a extrañar.  
  
-Yo también los voy a extrañar mucho Sakura, -dijo Meiling, -También a Tomoyo y Eriol. -luego dijo en voz baja: -Cuida mucho a mi primo.  
  
-Claro que sí, -dijo Sakura sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
Así Meiling les sonrió nuevamente y cruzó la puerta para abordar el avión.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol esperaron a que el avión despegara, después se dieron la vuelta.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se retiraron, pues ya desde antes habían planeado una cena juntos para esa noche.  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo permanecieron en el aeropuerto un par de minutos más.  
  
-¿Querrías acompañarme a cenar? -la invitó Eriol.  
  
-Estaría encantada. -dijo Tomoyo sonriendo tiernamente.  
  
Eriol pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su enamorada, y ambos abandonaron el aeropuerto muy juntitos. A la luz del último rayo de sol se distinguió en el cuello de Tomoyo un hermoso collar con un broche plateado con un hermoso diseño de un corazón con una cruz encima; y detrás tenía escrita una palabra: Aníron.  
  
Así es, una semana había pasado. Tomoyo despertó; y al día siguiente Meiling, estaba muy débil y se fue recuperando poco a poco, y por alguna extraña razón no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en la semana que fue Metzlisis ShadowStar, la Estrella de las Sombras. Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol pensaron que lo mejor sería no decírselo.  
  
Ahora Tomoyo llevaba al cuello el broche mágico, y dentro estaba encerrada la magia de Metzlisis y la maldad. En cuanto a la misma Tomoyo, ella aún conservaba el poder de Tintallë NighStar, y había recuperado todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Lo cuál sólo había hecho que el amor entre ella y Eriol aumentara.  
  
El Sol se puso y nuestros cinco protagonistas marcharon cada uno hacia su futuro, un futuro que esperaban sería mejor que lo que había sido el pasado. Un pasado que esperaban no tener que volver a enfrentar nunca más. Listos para un futuro que estaba lleno de sueños y esperanzas, algunos de ellos habían nacido una vida antes. Sakura y Shaoran, con un amor que prometía durar por siempre; Tomoyo y Eriol, con un amor que para los ojos del mundo apenas comenzaban, pero que aquellos que los conocían, sabían que había sobrevivido a una muerte y la llegada de una nueva vida; y Meiling que ya volvía a Hong Kong esperaba volver a tener una vida más o menos normal.  
  
Parte de su historia ha terminado, pero lo que ellos no saben es que otra pronto va a comenzar, y antes de lo que ellos mismos esperan. Pues aún con todas las esperanzas y los deseos que ellos tienen, todos sabemos que: la paz sólo es contingente, mientras que el caos es eterno.  
  
Fin,  
  
Por ahora.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado éste epílogo, y en sí toda la historia.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado hasta ahora, aprecio mucho sus opiniones.  
  
Y respecto a la petición que me hicieron de una escena romántica entre Eriol y Tomoyo, esperen a la secuela de ésta historia y ahí verán muchas escenas románticas de ésta y otras parejas.  
  
Aprovecho éste espacio para dejar especiales agradecimientos a Cyan Moon. Gracias por todos los reviews que dejaste; en especial el que dejaste después de que me tardé mucho en actualizar, me hizo pensar que al menos alguien estaba leyendo mi historia, y me animé a continuarla. Muchísimas Gracias.  
  
Y hablando de la secuela de ésta historia. A continuación les presento el Summary y un pequeño adelanto:  
  
Cuatro estrellas: de la Tarde, del Crepúsculo, Nocturna, y del Amanecer. Cuatro poderes: Tierra, Fuego, Agua y Aire. Y una princesa perdida: la Estrella de la Luz Eterna. Ellas son las Cinco Hechiceras, ellas forman la...  
  
Sociedad Estrella  
  
Había sido una batalla muy difícil, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo se habían salvado de puro milagro. Los cuatro se habían reunido en la mansión de Eriol para descansar. Tomoyo apenas había vuelto a su forma normal, y se le veía muy cansada.  
  
-¿Estás bien Tomoyo? -preguntó Eriol ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.  
  
-Si, -dijo Tomoyo, -Sólo estoy cansada.  
  
-¡Es que esos seres son más poderosos que Metzlisis! -gritó Shaoran.  
  
-Ni siquiera Tomoyo con los poderes de Tintallë pudo hacerles frente, -agregó Sakura.  
  
-Es que éstos enemigos son demasiado poderosos, -dijo Eriol, -No sé como vamos a poder derrotarlos.  
  
-Necesitamos más poder, -dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Si, pero, ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir eso? -preguntó Sakura, enrulándose el cabello, estaba nerviosa.  
  
-Hay una manera, -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Cuál? -preguntaron Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol al unísono.  
  
-Necesitamos... -Tomoyo respiró hondo antes de continuar. -Necesitamos a Meiling.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron los tres jóvenes magos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Bueno eso es todo lo que les voy a mostrar por ahora, así que si quieren saber lo demás no se pierdan el fanfic, muy pronto lo subiré.  
  
Y para aquellos que, como a mí, les encanta la tiernísima pareja que hacen Eriol y Tomoyo, no se pierdan otro de mis próximos fanfics: un Songfic romántico, se llama: Sin Miedo a Nada.  
  
Me despido por ahora.  
  
Adieu. 


End file.
